Under Siege
by vliegenvanger
Summary: sequel to Battlestar Group 16. the Tau'ri have built a new base to replace Atlantis which is now at the moon. the Wraith attack and Earth is in danger. features SGA/SG1 and a small bit of BSG
1. Chapter 1

**This story jumps ahead in time a bit from my last story battlestar group 16, I'll try to write it so that you don't need to have read it but I would recommend it. In this store the entire Ori storyline did not happen, all the thing that happened because of the Ori did either not happen or was done by someone else like Ba'al or the Lucien alliance. In battlestar group 16 Earth meets the people of the twelve colonies of Kobol and they join forces when the Cylons attack.**

**please R&R  
**

**Pegasus Base**

**Planet p3y-229**

**December 16 2014 **

**0800hours**

The new Earth base in the Pegasus galaxy was simply called Pegasus base. It was constructed in 2010 after Atlantis was on Earth's moon.

After the disclosure in 2011 the base was expanded massively. Pegasus base had a large population compared to that of Atlantis before it moved to Earth. Over 18000 people worked at Pegasus base composed of not only Earth people but also Athosians, Satedans and other Pegasus natives. The base was self-sufficient as they produced their own food and water. The only things they received from Earth were reinforcements and high tech equipment.

The entire base was built underground and split up in several sections spread out over the entire planet. Most of the base was covered by individual shield generators. For additional defense a squadron of 302A's was stationed at each of the planets poles.

The 302A was an improved version of the original 302; it was enhanced with technology from the colonials and was stronger with more hard points. So far only one Wraith knew the planet the base was on, Todd. A fact the commander of the base, General Pratt, didn't like at all but unlike Atlantis you couldn't just move the base.

The gate room looked remarkably much like the one in Cheyenne Mountain. It too was located several hundred feet underground in a large mountain. The base was also home to part of the leadership of an alliance of races in the Pegasus Galaxy. The Travelers, Genii and many smaller planets were joined into the Pegasus coalition. The Genii now under the firm command of Ladon Radim were trusted up to a certain point and they committed the most personnel to the alliance.

"Sir, SGP (stargate Pegasus unit) 11 has dialed in half an hour ago, due to an accident they were unable to continue their search for ancient technology on p78-r45." The lieutenant of the watch reported as General Pratt walked into the command centre. General Pratt was a big man of African descent; he was the kind of guy you didn't want to meet in a dark alley. "The other teams in the field report no problems and there has been no report of Wraith contact. It's all quiet on the Pegasus front so to say."

"That's good to hear. Did midway have anything to report?" Pratt asked.

"Nothing substantial, just the usual stuff, newspapers, sports results, lotto numbers." The officer of the watch said.

"You win anything?" Pratt asked.

"The red socks won yesterday, made me a hundred bucks."

**Northern 302A hanger bay**

**1127 hours**

Major Ben 'Cold' Martins, CAG of the Pegasus base 302A squadrons was finishing up his inspection of his fighter. A few days earlier he was forced to make an emergency landing as one of his engines malfunctioned.

The ground crews of Pegasus base were very good and fast. Martins was very proud of his two squadrons of 16 F-302A Space Superiority fighters each. They were the best Earth had to offer and were with no doubt the best in the entire Pegasus galaxy. Martins didn't like being on the ground when his pilots went out to fight an enemy. It took some convincing but eventually General Pratt granted him his own 302 so he could join the fight when he felt the need. Right now the're wasn't have much action. Just the occasional asteroid that went astray and was a threat to Pegasus base. The both occasions a Wraith hive had entered Pegasus space, it where hives loyal to Todd and they came to deliver intel..

"Chief, I think I saw a loose contact by the engine, care to check it out?" martins said.

"Sure sir." The Chief walked over to the engine and fumbled a bit with the loose contact. When he was finished the contact was repaired.

"Thanks chief. What's the status on the other craft?" Martins asked. Due to the long way to Earth they always had a few spare 302's standing around.

"We've got three down for maintenance, nothing that can't be put back up if you need them. The squadrons are at full strength anyways. I haven't checked in with the chief of the southern hanger bay but I believe he has two planes down."

The sirens started blaring and an announcement over the PA system told them that they were under attack and that it was not a drill. Martins quickly ran to the locker room to put on his flight suit. In the locker room he was greeted by the pilots of the 322nd F-302 squadron. Everyone quickly put on their flight suit and within five minutes the squadron was in the air.

**Command Centre**

**1153 hours**

The base was on high alert. Less than eight minutes ago the gate had activated and Wraith soldiers had started pouring trough. Only a few Wraith made it through before the Iris closed Those few were cut down by a hail of bullets of the defense teams. A few minutes later several Hives were detected entering orbit over the planet and the F-302 squadrons were launched.

"Both squadrons are up and will rendezvous with each other in three minutes." A lieutenant said.

"The hives have only launched darts to intercept our 302's." another lieutenant said.

"Send out a distress call to Earth, Midway and the alpha and beta sites. Hopefully one gets through" Pratt ordered. "Tell Major Martins he has control. Activate all defense structures, if they get close we'll kill them."

**Space**

The two squadrons formed up and were now heading for the hives. Every fighter had six anti fighter missiles and two anti-capital ship weapons. That gave them a lousy 192 anti fighter and 64 anti capital ship missiles. Not much use when the enemy was launching over three hundred darts. In front of them were 3 hives. They looked bigger and uglier than normal but not as big as the ZPM powered hive that attacked Earth early 2009.

"Knights, let's make a hole for the Pythons so they can launch their missiles at those hives." Knights was the nickname for the 322nd squadron while Pythons was the nickname for the other squadron stationed at Pegasus base.

When they entered weapons range the knights let loose a hail of missiles closely followed by another storm of missiles. After those missiles came the knights and after the knights came the pythons. The 300 plus darts opened fire with their weapons in an attempt to destroy the 36 incoming missiles. Eight missiles were destroyed but the remaining 28 destroyed close to 40 darts. The missiles were specially made for use in the Pegasus galaxy and specifically to fight the wraith dart swarms. Upon detonation the missile would blow apart sending shrapnel everywhere normally destroying one or two other darts. The missiles were commonly known as wraithkillers.

Knight squadron engaged the darts while the pythons moved into weapons range of the three hives. They all fired two missiles and soon enough 36 missiles were on their way to the hives.

The hives launched all their darts in an attempt to keep the 302's at bay just to prevent this strategy. The hives weapons were inefficient against targets as small as a missile. All 36 missiles hit their targets, most evenly spread over the hives. The missiles however were not nuclear; they just had a very large warhead. The damage done to the hives was minimal. Only one hive had sustained moderate damage.

"Knight lead this is Python lead, damage minimal. If you launch, target the nearest hive. It might do enough damage if you focus on it." The leader of the Pythons said.

"Roger that Python lead. Alright Knights, let's show these motherfuckers what we're made of. Engage the indicated hive with both missiles and return to the fight afterwards." Major Martins said.

The knights broke off from their engagements and turned towards the indicated hive. The Pythons engaged the darts to keep them of the Knights backs.

**Control room**

"Python has reengaged the Darts and the Knights are now launching their missiles at the closest hive. Missile impact in ten seconds, 5...4…3…2…1… all hits, target destroyed! The hive was split through the middle." The officer of the watch reported. Everyone in the control room cheered.

"What about the other two?" Pratt asked.

"Still out there." A lieutenant said.

"Major Martins reports that they are being slaughtered. He lost over 60 percent of his squadrons."

"Tell him to come back, they aren't going to make any difference anyways." Pratt said.

"Sir the hives are starting orbital bombardment." A lieutenant said.

Moments later the entire complex shook as multiple hits rocked the shields.

"Shields are holding but not for long. We have about ten minutes before our main shield collapses. The rest of the shielding will follow within fifteen minutes afterwards."

"Get everybody to the shelters." Pratt ordered. The shelters were huge underground chambers over 500 meters underground. No weapon would be able to penetrate that far. The only problem was that they could only house some 2000 people.

"There won't be enough room."

"Get the children in first; fill the rest up with the brightest on base." Pratt said.

Ten minutes later the shield was about to collapse by the heavy bombardment. Most of the soldiers were still there although some of the scientists had been evacuated. Everyone knew what was going to happen, the gate was still engaged by the Wraith so they could not escape and there was no room in the shelters.

Living on the surface was not an option as they would be found and taken by the Wraith. The only thing they hoped now was that death came quick. Pratt was finishing up his last speech to his personnel telling them they did themselves proud and that their deaths would not be forgotten. The shield collapsed and the first shots landed on top of the mountain shaking it violently. After a few hits the mountain collapsed killing all those inside. All over the planet shields collapsed and bases were destroyed. In less than an hour the total number of personnel was down to about 2000 out of an original 18000.

**please R&R, it is the only way for me to improve myself.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter 2, enjoy it and R&R**

**I am looking for a new beta, the previous one does not have enough time.**

**Earth BC-304: Deadelus**

**Pr3-272 Pegasus galaxy**

**December 16, 2245 hours GMT**

The Deadelus, flagship of the Tau'ri fleet hung silently in space. They'd been waiting for eight hours now for an SGP team to arrive from Pegasus base. According to the Atlantis database there was an important facility on this planet. Because of the importance General Pratt had requested a ship to be present for added security.

The SGC had learned quite some things from the Colonials if it came to hull safety. The 304's usually had the shields activated to protect the ship even when not in battle. But having the shields online all the time no matter how weak was a drain to the generators. The wiring had been redone to make it all more efficient so that less power would be used and for extra security two Asgard plasma beam cannons were stationed at the top of the hanger bays, one cannon each. Because the Deadelus was to be a test bed for new technologies it currently held a refined and improved version of the colonial jump drives, allowing the ship to make small jumps. All together the ship still looked the same, as did the commander.

"Colonel, it's been eight hours, do you want me to send another message to Pegasus base?" Major Peterson asked.

"Yes do that and also send a message to midway detailing them of the situation and ask them to dial Pegasus base." Caldwell ordered. After its destruction it was unsure if Midway was to be rebuilt. The need to move large amounts of resources to the Pegasus galaxy to construct Pegasus base was just one of many reasons to reconstruct the station. Unlike its predecessor it had decent shielding and an Iris for both gates. In addition it also had two piers for 304 class battle cruisers and a small hanger bay for puddle jumpers and 302's. The station also had some decent weaponry, enough to make a hive rethink its strategy. The station also had enlarged crew quarters to facilitate the 24 hour decontamination stop on midway for large amounts of personnel.

"Pegasus base is not responding and Midway reports that Pegasus base is overdue for a scheduled check in." Peterson reported after he made contact with midway.

"Alright that's it; we're going to Pegasus base. Beam down a probe with a message for the SGP team if they decide to show up. When you're done with that lay in a course to Pegasus base and engage hyperdrive." Caldwell ordered.

Less than a minute later the Deadelus engaged its hyperdrive for the one hour long journey to Pegasus base.

**2348 hours GMT**

**Pegasus base system**

The Deadelus exited hyperspace in a very wrong place or so it looked to Colonel Caldwell and Major Peterson. Only a dozen kilometers ahead the back end of a hive rested in space and only due to the excellent flying skills of Major Peterson they were able to avoid it. Fortunately the shields were automatically activated because the entire area was covered with debris from the hive and close to one hundred darts.

"What the hell happened here?" Caldwell asked.

"Sir, one hive detected over Pegasus base, it has already launched darts, looks like they are searching the planet." Peterson reported.

"Power all weapons and take that hive out. Try to get a connection with General Pratt if he's still alive and tell Midway we have hostile contact." Caldwell asked.

The Deadelus quickly powered its weaponry and started firing on the hive. The hive was slow to react. By the time it got its first shots off they had already taken a large amount of damage. Within two minutes the hive was destroyed and the Deadelus had only taken light damage to its shields.

"Major Peterson, report." Caldwell ordered.

"No appreciate damage, there are still a lot of darts out there, I recommend launching the 302's with long range missiles." Peterson said.

"Do it. Make sure we do a thorough scan of the planet to search for any survivors and get in contact with the shelter." Caldwell ordered.

"Will do sir." Petersen went to work on the scan and launch of the 302's. Ten minutes later most of the darts had been dispatched. The scan was also complete and showed over 2000 people in the shelter.

"Sir, I've got contact with the shelter, they have over 2000 people there and request we take some from them." Peterson said.

"Do it, we can take what, 350 people right now? Make sure the spare environmental systems get online and message Midway and tell them to send additional ships." Caldwell ordered.

A minute later the first survivors appeared on the bridge of the Deadelus. Caldwell was surprised by whom he saw.

"Doctor McKay, what were you doing at Pegasus base, don't you have a department to run on Atlantis?"

"Yeah but that ancient outpost we found looked really interesting so I took the 24 hours decontamination on Midway, problem was that the Wraith attacked before we could get out." McKay explained.

"Who else is down there?"

"Close to six hundred kids, bunch of diplomats, leaders for the Pegasus alliance and a lot of scientists. Plus Ronon and Teyla, Pratt ordered them to get in, telling them they were foreign dignitaries and therefore had to protect them." McKay said.

"Well, why don't you make yourself useful and find a way to increase the maximum people we can take aboard without taxing the environmental systems."

"Right." McKay said as he walked off towards engineering.

"Midway reports that the Sun Tzu, Apollo and Pythagoras will be here within the day at the latest." Peterson ordered.

"Alright, set up a CAP and get as many people from the shelter as possible." Caldwell ordered.

**Pegasus base**

**December 17 2358 hours**

The entire day was spent searching for survivors in the debris of the outposts that made up Pegasus base. No one had been found except those in the shelter. The Sun Tzu, Apollo and Pythagoras had arrived in system. The Sun Tzu was the first Chinese ship and the Pythagoras was the fourth European ship after the Normandy, Socrates and Plato. The Europeans also had a fifth ship, the Aristotle. The debris of the two hives had also been analyzed and the scientists, including McKay couldn't understand the data they were getting.

"Colonel, we don't have enough room to take everyone in one go." McKay said as he entered the bridge of the Deadelus. Because the Deadelus was first to arrive, Colonel Caldwell had been given command of all operations in the system.

"Colonel Ellis already thought about that, they picked up a Gate and DHD on their way here. They are currently installing it in one of their hanger bays; they could use your help there." Caldwell said.

"Alright, beam me over." Rodney said.

Caldwell nodded to his XO who transported McKay to the Apollo.

Two hours later the gate was up and running and six hours later the last group departed for Midway.

**Bridge, Apollo**

The evacuation was complete and some 2000 survivors were sent to Midway. They would be debriefed and assigned temporary quarters. The general population of Earth hadn't heard of the destruction of Pegasus base but they knew something was up. The Pythagoras and Deadelus had already left in search of Todd, maybe he knew something about the attack.

"Colonel Ellis, I've just found something disturbing." McKay said while he entered the bridge.

"Well, McKay, Don't keep us waiting, spill it." Ellis said agitated. Since their first encounter Ellis and McKay weren't best friends.

"That hive might have been powered by something like a ZPM." McKay said.

"Are you sure?" Ellis asked. When McKay nodded he started giving orders. "Inform Midway, Tell the Deadelus and Pythagoras to be on the alert, they might be facing a ZPM powered hive." Ellis stopped when he saw McKay's face get red of anger.

"Can you please let me finish. That hive was powered by something like a ZPM. It did not provide enough power to completely upgrade the ship; otherwise we wouldn't have destroyed it with two squadrons of 302's. Their hyper drive, weapons and hull are upgraded but the rest isn't." McKay said.

"We still need to inform Midway." Ellis said.

"Not just Midway, Earth. If there are more hives like that one, they can reach Earth. Their sub light engines might not be powerful enough so their turning circle will be as big as the moon but they can definitely attack Earth." McKay said while pointing at the debris of the destroyed hive.

"Do you have any idea how much hives there are?" Ellis asked.

"Well, there was only one out here but who knows how much there are out there." McKay said. "That isn't even the most disturbing thing. According to the sensors of Pegasus base that hive carried the other two hives into the battle. It pulled two hives, just like the Asgard did with the Prometheus once. The power requirements are enormous, that is probably the reason why it was destroyed, it had used a lot of power towing the other two hives. It didn't have time to recharge."

"What does that mean for us?"

"That even if the Wraith have only ten of those hives, they can bring an additional 20 hives to the Milky Way galaxy in one go."

"Can Atlantis defend Earth against this kind of firepower?" Ellis asked.

"Not a chance. The Ultranationalists attacks drained most of the drones in 2011. Atlantis might be able to destroy two or three of them. But the rest will break through." In 2011 during the second Colonial-Cylon war the League of Ultranationalist Jaffa had attacked Earth. They were aided by the Chinese who paid dearly for their treachery. Eventually the two attacks were defeated but Atlantis had to use most of its drones and the Mao Zedong, a Chinese bc-304 was destroyed. The Free Jaffa Nation had helped defeat the other Ultranationalist Fleets that attacked the protected planets. In the end the Ultranationalist leaders were captured and executed for treason and acts of war by the Free Jaffa Nation.

**IOA conference room, Atlantis**

**Earth Moon**

**December 18, 1000 hours**

The IOA had made Atlantis to a little bureaucratic fortress, the entire stargate program and associated projects were lead from the city. It made it all the more difficult for people like Colonel Sheppard and General Landry to do their jobs properly. Fortunately it also meant that General O'Neill was in the city who did his best to shield his officers from the IOA. The entire south pier was transferred into a diplomatic area; there were embassies for other planets and a lot of conference rooms. Currently the largest conference room was in use to explain the situation in the Pegasus Galaxy and the destruction of Pegasus base. The presidents of the four largest countries were present as were several representatives from other participating countries. China was absent because even after three years they still couldn't decide what to do with the new China. The Chinese aided the ultranationalists and launched nuclear warheads at the US. The US and Russia aided by European countries had destroyed much of China's military, economical and political infrastructure in response. After that the remaining leaders surrendered unconditionally.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome for attending on such short notice. General Landry needs to inform you all of what happened to Pegasus base and a threat to this galaxy." Richard Woolsey said. He sat back again and motioned Landry to get started.

General Landry walked up to a screen and activated it. It showed the wreckage of two hives and a number of darts over what used to be Pegasus base. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the space over Pegasus base. Two days ago it was attacked by the Wraith. They managed to destroy one hive and an unknown number of darts before they were eliminated. How the Wraith knew where Pegasus base was located we do not know, we think the Wraith known as Todd had something to do with it. This isn't the worst thing. From the debris of this battle we were able to conclude that Wraith Hives now have the ability to come to the Milky Way galaxy." Landry stopped as the people started murmuring. "People please. We do not yet know how much Hives have this ability but we have reason to believe that we need to multiply the number by three. The new hives are able to carry at least two normal hives into battle. The Deadelus, Sun Tzu, Apollo and Pythagoras are currently searching for clues of the whereabouts of Wraith hive ships. We do not know the speed of these hives and the fact that they carry two other hives should slow them down considerably. For now our ships in Pegasus will search in the direction of the void and all available ships in Milky Way will also search near the Void from this side." Landry said. Before he could sit the President of the United States started talking.

"General Landry, if we detect the Wraith fleet heading for Earth, will we be able to destroy it?"

"We currently have a total of 24 304's and three more under construction. The problem is that our fleet is deployed throughout three galaxies. The ships in Pegasus galaxy might arrive in time to help defend Earth due to our powerful hyper drives. The ships in the Ida galaxy however will not arrive in time, unless the Asgard give them a ride or a power source. Pegasus-Earth is an 18 day trip; Ida-Earth is a 33 day trip. Our ships in the Milky May galaxy are spread all over the galaxy. Some of them can't abandon their position for several reasons. If we are forced to withdrawal them their travel time is 8 days at most. Atlantis does have drones but their numbers are dangerously low and will not be enough to destroy any Wraith fleet. Our planetary and orbital defense systems are strong but not designed to fight a fleet of Wraith hives this strong, it will only buy us some time to get help from our allies." Landry explained.

"So as usually we're back to relying on our allies." The Russian president concluded.

"Most likely, yes. It also depends on the amount of hives and if we can gather enough 304's in time." Landry said.

"What is the timeframe if we decide to call for help?" the German representative asked.

"The Asgard can be here in mere hours, but we sometimes have difficulties contacting them. The Jaffa have a strong fleet at less than four hours hyperspace travel. We have a silent contract with Bra'tac and Teal'c that if we need help that fleet will be sent first with other units following if required. The Colonials are at 2 days travel because they integrate hyperdrive with their jump drives, they jump while in hyperspace. How much the Colonials can send is unknown, their fleet is still recovering from the war. Furthermore we have several smaller space capable allies like the Hebridians but they will only be able to carry out anti-fighter duties. The Tok'ra only have a limited amount of ships and are as usual unwilling to risk any without something valuable in return." Landry explained.

"That something valuable in return being human hosts, sir." O'Neill said.

"Sir, the hives still need to make a pause every 12 hours, even though their engines may be stronger. If we can place scout ships on the most probable route and densely populated planets on that route we might be able to find them and make a proper evaluation of the situation." Landry said.

"Can the Tok'ra or Hebridians send scout ships to those planets?" Hayes asked.

"The Hebridians, no. The Tok'ra together with the Jaffa have scout vessels that can cloak, they might be of use." O'Neill said. "If you want I can contact Teal'c and ask him to dispatch some scout ships."

"Do it general. For now I recommend setting the alert level to DEFCON three. We are fairly sure that there is a Wraith attack coming but we do not know when or how strong it will be." Hayes said.

"Russia Agrees with you mister President." The Russian president said.

"And so does France." The French leader added.

"Well, DEFCON three might be a bit high but if the other leaders feel that way about it Great Britain will go along with the rest." The British prime minister said.

"Better safe than sorry." Hayes said.

"True." The Prime Minister admitted.

Most other dignitaries agreed with the proposition and the meeting was ended.

**CNN**

**1200 hours**

"Our headline today. Special meeting at Atlantis, no information has been given. Hello, my name is Paul Donner, you're watching CNN news." The reporter said. The man shifted some papers and a picture of Atlantis was put on a large screen. "Early this morning there was a special meeting of IOA and governmental dignitaries at Atlantis. The session was closed for the public which is an exception of its own. The subject or subjects of the meeting have not yet been disclosed. Rumor has it that it has something to do with the loss of contact with Pegasus base. The last time anyone had confirmed contact with Pegasus base has been two days ago. None of the participants in the meeting were willing to comment." A small movie was showing the people who were present at the meeting walking out of the conference room and giving no comment. Most of them walked to the transport platform and were beamed out. The video stopped and Paul Donner was back on screen. "In other news, the Chinese population has voted on the issue of leadership. The results are as predicted. Over three quarters wants to build a new more social democratic government. The Chinese want more freedom but also better social services."

**Control room, Atlantis**

Generals O'Neill, Landry and Carter were in the Atlantis control room watching the news from CNN. Landry turned the feed off.

"Well that didn't take long. So what are we going to do about it?" Landry asked.

"Nothing, they are just fishing. We're holding closed meetings all day and it wouldn't be the first time Pegasus base hasn't had civilian contact. For now we just pretend everything is fine." O'Neill said.

"And what if they find out about the redeployment of our 304's?" Carter asked.

"They don't need to know, we can just keep it secret. Even if they find out we can just say it is some kind of exercise with the Free Jaffa nation." O'Neill said.

"Good luck on that one Jack, you know how the media will react if you keep things like that secret, they'll think an attack is imminent and the DEFCON 3 is only going to look like proof of that." Landry said.

"Screw the media; we've got PR people to deal with them. We're just holding a big exercise to test the alertness of our armed forces in case of an attack on Earth or any other colony." Jack said. "And it's all true."

"If you say so." Landry said.

"Carter, how about those 305's, is it true that if you didn't have the interference of the IOA we would already have a few of those things?" jack asked.

"Well, it's a little bit more difficult than that, the IOA have been a constant pain in the ass, as usually. But even without the IOA we still wouldn't have a 305." Carter explained. After a year aboard the General Hammond, the IOA decided that Carter was a good commander but that her skills weren't use to the fullest. Therefore they had promoted her and given her the X-305 project. The aim of the project was to design a ship that was able to handle a fleet of hives with ease and that could go toe to toe with a ZPM powered hive. The 305 is also supposed to be able to handle a fleet of upgraded Ha'tak's or Anubis class super ships, like the one that lead the attack on Earth in 2004. (Lost City part 2 season 7, episode 22). "We're just entering the final stage of the research and if all goes well the shipyards will begin construction somewhere in March and we will have our first X-305 in one and a half years."

"So, no super ship for us?"

"Well, I don't know what you'd call Atlantis, but you're right, no super ship, not Earth-made anyways."

**Please R here are some of my responses to reviews.**

**Lord mordecai**

I know this is rather naive of me to say but couldn't you have some sorta miracle outlet for more to survive, not all but more. also didn't you have the general say they would kill the wraith if they came closer, i mean shouldn't they have more defences especially similar to the satellite defense Earth hade three years ago. Also shouldn't pegasus base have at least one battlecruiser stationed there at all times. cause with disclosure three years ago there should have been a boom in production maybe even a new class. (trying to give constructive criticism, but don't think i'm to good at it) i know most of these will probably be answered in subsequent chapters. anyone loving this story too and can't wait for more.

_when I meant coming closer I meant the darts actually entering the atmosphere, so that railguns and possibly SAM's could open fire, part of Pegasus base is that nobody knows where it is aside for a select few people and Todd. The 304's are normally better spent on missions fighting the Wraith or helping the local populations. Like you said at least one of your questions has already been addressed in this chapter and others might be addressed later on._

p.s. my only concern for this story at the moment is that the defensive and offensive capabilities of pegasus base seem unrealistic compared to Earth's capabilities especially with the added funding from the seemingly favourable disclosure. I do understand there could have been troubles (like the nationalist jaffa, China, funding, riots and milky way priorities and such) that haven't as yet made it into the story that could explain this but just thought i point it out in case you overlooked it or i missed something while reading. still, the other aspects of pegasus are very realistic and do honour the show with the alliance of Earth and pegasus natives.  
_ I have received several messages and reviews telling me that the defensive abilities of Pegasus base were too few. You're totally right. The reason why it has so few defenses is because I needed a swift destruction, a swift start of the story and to scare the IOA and Earth leaders. It wouldn't be fun if the wraith immediately lost two dozen hives destroying just Pegasus base while Earth is way more defended. Some real and more realistic battles will follow (next Chapter)._  
p.p.s. i'm reading like 20 fanfics at the moment either set in one universe or crossovers between Harry Potter, SG-1, SGA and BSG so if i ever confuse aspects of your story with others, SORRY!!.

_I get the same problem, even while writing this fic I sometimes get confused, then I think didn't I already do that? But then it appears it's from another fic. Usually I correct them in time._

**HARDWORK**

Very good i like it so far but i read your other story and you didn't give much on what happen on earth with China and that mess will you please tell us more?

HW

_Some of that has been addressed already._

Question where are the Asguard beam weapons. I would think they would have built some shielded satellites housing beam weapons to deal with the hives since one or two shots can pretty much destroy one. The story sounds great but I really think the lack of capitol ship defenses is unrealistic at best. Also the shields shouldn't have failed that fast either if at all since they could've built triple redundant shields as space, unlike on a ship, wouldn't have been an issue. This way as one shield fails another picks up and by the time that first shield is needed again it's already recharged. As long as the weapons aren't so powerful that they can take out the shields with one or two shots they basically wouldn't be able to take out the shields at all as long as the was enough to recharge in between and if need be they could add more generators to rotate through. They would need to do this since they don't have the ability to build Atlantis type shields only Asgard shields. So don't forget all the Asgard tech they now have as they have it all. Three hives couldn't have done that to a base of 180 seeing as they would've built for more defenses exspecially if they were going to have that many fighters there as those would have been put in place AFTER the beam weapons, defensive satellite w/ beaming tech to transfer personell planet side, etc. Just one of our ships could've killed all of them or close to it and plenatary defenses are ALWAYS more powerful since planets can't run away and tehy have more people to protect.

_As I said before I wanted to quickly deal a hard blow to the Tau'ri. About the amount of incorporation of Asgard tech, I don't want to make Earth to strong. There will be plasma satellites although not as strong as the normal plasma weapons aboard a 304, smaller anti cruiser and anti fighter weapons. Since there are beside the Wraith no real opponents to the Tau'ri, no Ori, Jaffa are allies and their tech is inferior and the Asgard are close allies. Earth is still building up, just now the Asgard technology is making its way into the civilian sector. Stun weapons instead of lethal weapons, more advanced production lines, better computers, the whole thing. I don't want to give Earth a huge fleet within years, that's something for the Jaffa and it wouldn't make it fun if every time the Tau'ri went to battle they attacked with a dozen 304's while two should get the job done._

**Commander Thor**

honestly great story.

i have 2 problems.

1) 16 302As per sqdn. if each one fired two missiles in first salvo ( Pythons ) then thats 32 missiles

2) spelling is a bit iffy at points. but great nonetheless

_I didn't even see the mistake myself, must have done the calculations wrong, I first couldn't even see what you meant. For the spelling, well it isn't my strongest point but my beta corrects a lot of mistakes._

**The next chapter will feature a small crossover to the BSG universe. It won't be the regular BSG but the BSG from battlestar group 16, my previous story.**

**If anyone is interested in being my Beta let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please R&R**

**Enjoy!**

**Many thanks to my new beta Commander Thor.  
**

**CIC, Galactica**

**Flagship**** of BSG-75 (Galactica, Pegasus, Atlantia, Triton)**

**4 jumps from inhabited Colonial space**

**January 12, 2015**

**2045 hours**

The ships of BSG-75 had recently conducted a weapons test, firing away at the remains of a failed planet. Right now the four ships were done and were preparing to return to the colonies. Vipers were being retrieved and prepared for the next CAP. The results of the exercise were coming in the CIC of the Galactica from where Admiral Adama was leading the battle group. Since the colonial fleet lost almost half its numbers in the brief but fierce second Colonial-Cylon war, the Colonial fleet was rebuilding. Building large advanced battlestars took time and resources. The colonial fleet currently held 74 battlestars and close to two hundred support vessels.

Fortunately most battlestars were upgraded with energy weapons, shields and many other pieces of advanced technology. Most of the ships now had full squadrons of Viper MK.8. The MK.8 was a MK.7 with way more advances systems, including faster than light capabilities and an enhanced power plant. The battlestars had a full hull and the armor was still as thick as before but now it was made out of a way stronger material, making the ships much more durable.

After the war there was a lot of room for promotion. Captain Lee Adama was given several promotions and was now commander of the Pegasus. Commander Kretz was second in command of the battle group and commander of the Atlantia. The Commander of the Triton was the ex-chief engineer of the Pegasus, Commander Garner. Besides being the Admiral of the battle group Adama was also in command of the Galactica, with Saul Tigh as his XO. The Cylons still had a small contingent in the Colonial fleet. Even though they had their own settlement in the Ida galaxy some wanted to be with the Colonials. The four ships were in a V-shape formation with the Triton in the lead with the Galactica was positioned more to the left and to the back with the Pegasus at the same position from the Galactica. The Atlantia was positioned to the right side behind the Triton.

"Set condition three throughout the ship, gun crews report status to the CIC." Lieutenant Gaeta announced over the intercom.

Admiral Adama entered the CIC. "Admiral on Deck." A marine shouted while he saluted the Admiral. The Admiral returned the salute and made a gesture to the rest of the CIC to continue on.

Adama walked up to the DRADIS table where he was greeted by Saul Tigh. "Saul, what's our status?"

"All squadrons are aboard. The Triton will maintain the CAP until we jump. Preliminary results show that the test went beyond expectations. The new designs for the railguns were as good as the scientists said." Tigh reported.

"Good. As soon as we have all the reports you make sure they are forwarded to Fleet HQ Saul." Adama said. "If nothing else happens we will jump in one hour."

"Multiple DRADIS contacts, unknown configuration! CBDR 18000 meters and closing in fast." Gaeta yelled. CBDR was the **C**onstant** B**earing **D**ecreasing **R**ange also known as the collision course. "Reading five capital ship size ships sir, these are enormous. Designating targets Sierra 1 through 5."

"Send a message, ask then for their intentions." Adama quickly ordered. "Set condition one throughout the fleet."

Sirens started blaring and more people ran into the CIC to man their battle stations.

"I am not receiving any response." Gaeta said. "Frack, they are Launching fighters and, huh, some kind of cruiser."

"Launch fighters and send a priority one message to Picon fleet HQ detailing them of our situation. Also get one of the pilots to get a video feed of our enemies." Adama ordered.

Each ship started launching their fighter and raptor squadrons. Each battlestar had eight squadrons of vipers and two squadrons Raptors. Each squadron of vipers held 20 birds while a squadron of raptors held 12 planes. Over 650 vipers and close to 100 raptors were moving in on the enemy ships. The enemy had launched over 1800 fighters and more were being launched.

"Sir we are getting a feed from Major Thrace." Dualla said. The feed was put up on the DRADIS console and magnified. Kara Thrace had drawn some attention during the war and if it wasn't for her habit of striking superior officers –assholes as she called them- she would have been in command of a battlestar by now.

Adama and Tigh were shocked by what they saw. "Oh my god bill, are those…"

"_Galactica, Starbuck here, am I going nuts__ or are those Wraith Hive ships?"_ Thrace asked.

Adama was pulled out of shock by Starbuck and started giving orders. "Gaeta, send an emergency signal to every friendly ship and planet in the region. Apprise Fleet HQ of our situation and ask immediate reinforcements. Tell them it is Wraith related that should get their attention. Dee, Tell Starbuck she has weapons free. Saul, tell the gun batteries to fire at will. Relay it to the other ships." the people in the CIC quickly moved to execute the orders.

The raptors were the first to fire; they launched their long range missiles designed to do as much damage to enemy fighter formations. They were quickly followed by the batteries of the battlestars who fired at the hives. The Vipers were the last to open fire; they tore huge holes in the enemy dart formations. The first missiles launched by the battlestars were now impacting the hives. The missiles however didn't do much damage.

"Starbuck Galactica here, we are preparing to launch nukes, get your fighters away from their ships." Adama said.

"_Galactica, Starbuck here. Negative, even Tau'ri nukes have trouble destroying a hive; there is no way ours are going to do any damage from the outside."_

"Then what do you suggest Starbuck?" Adama asked.

"_We jump a raptor with nukes inside those ships."_ Starbuck replied.

Meanwhile the ship was rocked by the first salvo of Wraith weapons fire. The Wraith cruisers which were almost as long as a battlestar were flanking the four battlestars and were coming in from above. The cruisers however were surprised by the huge amount of metal being thrown in their direction. The forward weapons -all energy based- which until now were the only to be firing were present in much smaller numbers then the weapons on the other sections -not counting the stern- of the ship. Before the 8 cruisers could come into weapons range the first was completely wrecked by the long range weapons of the battlestars. The energy weapons of the battlestars were not making much of a dent on the hives. The armor of these new hives was just too thick for the weapons of a battlestar. If it would have been a battle against one hive and a few cruisers they might have won it, but not against five hives. The hives seemed to concentrate their fire on the Triton.

"Admiral, the Triton is reporting severe damage to their shields. Commander Garner says that the shields won't hold out for long. He also doubts that the hull will be of much use against Wraith weapons fire." Dualla reported.

Before the Admiral could reply the hologram representing the Triton changed into a yellow icon. Yellow meant that the shields were either off-line or depleted.

"The Triton has lost her shields. They're getting slaughtered out there" Tigh said.

"Dee, tell the triton the abandon ship, tell the survivors to jump to Colonial space, we're not going to take them on." Adama said.

"Triton, this is Galactica, abandon ship, I repeat, Abandon ship, jump to the Colonies, we cannot take you on." Dee said.

"_Copy that Galactica; we are abandoning ship, good luck." _Garner said.

Dozens of Raptors and other evac ships left the triton's hanger bays and also other evac stations around the ship. Most of the ships left the area unharmed but some were unfortunate enough to get hit by a plasma round. In the most cases it was such a heavy round that the ship disintegrated on impact before continuing on to hit the Triton. More and more holes were torn into the Triton and atmosphere and crewmembers were being vented into space. The fatal blow came from one of the hives. The plasma round punctured a hole through the already weakened armor around the engine room and ignited the tylium fuel stored there. The cataclysmic explosion that followed was strong enough to throw the Galactica aside. The Pegasus had to make some desperate moves to prevent being hit by the Galactica. The Atlantia was already a few kilometers further away from the Triton and fared much better. The Pegasus and Galactica were now moving away from the wreckage, this however led them further away from the Atlantia which was moving in the other direction.

"Bill, we are losing control of the situation." Tigh warned him.

"Sir, Starbuck reports that our top side weapons do more damage to the hives then our forward weapons." Dee reported.

"It won't be enough." Adama said more to himself than anyone else.

"One of the hives is displaying signs of damage." Gaeta said.

"Tell the Pegasus and Atlantia to focus fire and launch a final salvo of missiles. Then get our birds home, we're jumping out."

"Yes sir." Dee said. She manipulated her console to open channels to the pilots and the other battlestars. "Galactica to Atlantia and Pegasus, fire final volley at target Sierra 3, then spool up your jump drives and jump out. All pilots return home, we're jumping out."

"Mister Gaeta, spool up our drives and prepare a jump to waypoint Charlie 3." Adama ordered. The entire route back towards the colonies had been marked with waypoints in case of a quick return without any time to communicate jump coordinates.

The three battlestars launched a last salvo missiles at the hive designated as sierra 3. Most of the missiles got through as most of the darts were already destroyed by the Vipers. Although the vipers were eventually outnumbered three to one, the Viper pilots were among the best of the colonial fleet, most had fought in the second Cylon war and were veterans. With close to 100 lost vipers they had done well against such a superior force. The Vipers were already returning to the battlestars when they were awarded with the view of Sierra three breaking up under the amount of fire. When all the vipers were onboard the battlestars jumped out leaving the remains of the Triton behind. For how much of her crew the Triton would the resting place was unknown but it would be a large number.

**Tau'ri**** high command emergency meeting**

**Conference room, Atlantis**

**January 13**

**0349 hours**

For the most people who were attending the emergency meeting it was early in the morning as was obvious by the way they were dressed and –in the case of the men- shaved, or lack thereof. Most people where called out of bed and told to get to the conference room yesterday. It was a totally different kind of conference then what was normally the case. Lieutenants and other underlings were bringing in reports and information during the meeting something that normally didn't happen. General O'Neill was introducing the current situation.

"At around 9 PM last night we received a message from the Colonial high command reporting an attack by five Wraith Hives and several Cruisers." Jack said. The people in the room started whispering in shock. "During a short battle between the Wraith and four battlestars the Triton was destroyed. The colonials are currently preparing or executing a counterstrike. We've also received word from several Jaffa outposts about attacks by huge ships. Our current assumption is that those ships were in fact hive ships. The Hebridians have sighted what we assume are hive ships at the edge of their territory but so far they have not been attacked. Furthermore we have numerous reports of smaller space faring races being attacked by Wraith hives and cruisers. At our last count eleven planets have been completely culled by the Wraith." O'Neill paused for a minute when he read a message he received from a lieutenant. "It seems that our colonial brothers have executed that counterstrike. They lost 3 out of eighteen battlestars sent. The colonials have destroyed a total of five hives and eight cruisers plus an insane amount of darts."

"General, maybe you could shine some light upon my concern. How did the Wraith know where all those planets and fleets were? The Wraith have no followers in this galaxy and as far as we know they haven't scavenged those coordinates from our ships or outposts in Pegasus." The British ambassador asked.

"That is our greatest concern; the Wraith for all intents and purposes shouldn't have known those coordinates. Although all the attacks on Jaffa, Nox, Hebridian and Colonial territories were eventually defeated it took a lot of resources and manpower to do so." O'Neill said.

"Do we have a count on the amount of hostiles left?" Hayes asked. Hayes was one of the few world leaders that was able to attend the meeting from the beginning. The other world leaders would be coming as soon as they could.

"Not really we do however have a count on how much the Wraith have lost. They've lost eighteen hives, twenty nine cruisers and the accompanying darts." Landry surmised as he walked in the room. He had just received the numbers and was bringing them with several other papers.

"General Landry, great that you could come." Mr. Coolidge said. Coolidge was the last IOA head to join before the program went public. Most people found him a pain in the ass.

"I was just in the neighborhood, thought I brought this and more to the meeting."

"Hank, What else do you've got?" O'Neill asked.

"Bad news, the Jaffa have found a staging area at the edge of the galaxy. Those bigger hives were just bringing a new wave of hives. Their guess is that those hives are just ferries for the normal hives though if they redirect power from their hyper drives to their weapons it will be just as bad as the ZPM powered hive in 2009."

"Then we should attack that staging area immediately, we cannot allow our enemy to build up their forces in our galaxy. General, what do you have available to strike?" Coolidge said.

"We will first need to confirm this Intel, it wouldn't be the first time the Jaffa have given us the wrong information. Bad Intel besides, what we've seen today is that the Wraith are already on the offensive so they might not be there." O'Neill said.

"That's not all. They found residual radiation consistent with a Wraith fleet window, their numbers are unknown as is their precise heading, the general heading leads to our part of the galaxy, it is safe to assume they are coming here." Landry said. A fleet window meant that multiple ships entered the same hyperspace window, it took more power but all the ships entering it could contribute in powering it.

"What is the current scenario we are working on?" Hayes asked.

"If the Wraith are not using faster hyper drives we will have nine days before they have reached Earth." O'Neill said. When he saw the shocked faces of the people he continued. "With the IOA's permission we wish to recall all battle cruisers effective immediately. The Deadelus, Sun Tzu, Apollo and the Pythagoras are in the Pegasus galaxy and are too far away to reach earth in time. The General Hammond, Phoenix, Zaitsev, Icarus, Erebus, Moscow and Franklin are in the void searching for the Wraith, they can be recalled to the Midway station where they can receive the ZPM from the Odyssey. With the ZPM they can open a fleet window and reach earth in six days. The ships in the Milky Way, the Odyssey, Korolev, Vasilev, Normandy, Ticonderoga, Saratoga, Socrates, Washington, Confucius, Jefferson and Aristotle can reach Earth inside of a week. The ships in the Ida galaxy have no chance of coming back in time unless the Asgard give them a ride which means that the Plato, Minotaur, Gorbachev, Lincoln and Beijing will only be available if the Asgard decide to help us."

"What about our allies?" Hayes asked.

"I suggest we call in every favor we have with all our allies. Unfortunately the recent Wraith attacks will have made them too cautious to send a large part of their fleet." O'Neill said.

"That is nice and all but the IOA first needs to discuss this and every possible option." Coolidge said matter of fact.

"Mister Coolidge, if we do not recall the units in the void and in the outer rims of the galaxy right now they might be too late, may I remind you that we do not know for sure they will arrive in nine days but could also arrive in an hour." O'Neill said angry. This was exactly the think he hated about being a general, the bureaucratic ass covering before a decision could be made. "I understand you need to cover your ass if it comes to decision-making, but I intend to defend the planet we've all sworn to defend. Now if you don't get your head out of your ass soon and get your people in line I will give the recall command myself even if it costs me my job, I'd rather lose my job then my home planet for crying out loud."

"General O'Neill considers yourself suspended until you can be court-martialed!" Coolidge said. "Now for this meeting, I will take the matter to the IOA council and we will disc…"

"Mister Coolidge, you can leave now, you are fired!" Hayes said.

Coolidge looked at him in unbelief. "You can't do that, you alone cannot make that decision."

"But we can." The British prime minister said. He walked in the room and was followed by the other European leaders. "Now General O'Neill, I didn't hear your entire tirade but I did hear something about protecting Earth, please explain."

The next ten minutes were spent on O'Neill explaining his plan, eventually everyone agreed on his plan. All the ships in the Milky Way galaxy and in the Void would be recalled. The Asgard would be asked to send reinforcements and to take the 304's in Ida with them. Also all other powers in the Milky Way galaxy would be asked to send help to Earth.

**Midway station**

**Galactic void between Milky Way and Pegasus**

**2212 hours**

The captains of the seven ships that had been recalled to the Midway station were assembled in the conference room. It took the Odyssey some time to reach the nearest stargate from where they could send their ZPM to Midway.

"Which ship is going to carry the ZPM?" the Commander of the Icarus asked.

"I'd say the Hammond." Mitchell opted. "In honor of General Hammond, he always did his best defending the planet and I think that it would be appropriate that his namesake would carry so much needed help to Earth." Mitchell himself was in command of the Phoenix. The other commanders nodded in approval.

"Well, thank you colonel Mitchell, that's really nice, the Hammond can use the extra power." Colonel Erin Levy said.

"Incoming Wormhole!" the Loudspeakers announced after the alarm started blaring. "Milky Way activation. The ZPM is here."

"Well I'd guess we'd better go to our ships then." Mitchell said. The ship captains all contacted their ships and arranged for a beam out. Colonel Levy waited a minute longer to take the ZPM with her. Ten minutes later the seven battle cruisers entered one large hyperspace window and were on their way to their home world.

**Control Room, Atlantis**

**0105 hours, January 14**

"General O'Neill was in the control room to oversee the evacuation of the Alpha site people. Since O'Neill's plan was activated every evac list was executed and the best and the brightest were sent to the alpha and beta site as well as the Midway station. The IOA in their infinite wisdom had decided that they were also to be evacuated. When President Hayes -who didn't have a pass as did none of the world leaders- heard about it he had immediately ordered the IOA members to Washington for a 'meeting' preventing them to go to the alpha site. During the meeting he did just what the IOA always does, blame others. This time however Hayes asked the IOA why in god's name the Wraith weren't eradicated, they had the ships and manpower. The IOA said that it wasn't the time to discuss it but Hayes disagreed, in the end he had to explain to the American people why they were preparing to face a full scale invasion by the Wraith.

Sam walked into the control room. Together with McKay she was trying to connect the Chair with all the defenses, not just those on the moon but also those in orbit of Earth and on Earth.

"Sam, how is it going?" Jack asked.

"Well, we've been able to interface the defenses of the moon with the chair. The problem is to interface those on Earth. Due to the distance and chance of losing the connection due to jamming it might not be feasible." Sam explained.

"What do you mean by jamming, Atlantis has the most powerful communication systems." Jack said.

"Well we don't know why but the computer says it is a distinct possibility and if the Wraith jam the signal the satellites are as good as useless." Sam replied. The computer was a combination of the entire Ancient database and the Asgard core and it's built in AI.

"And the ISS?" Jack asked. The International Space Station, a station built before the program became public was upgraded and had received a multitude of weapons which made it Earth's first battle fortress around Earth.

"According to our intelligence the enemy will strike with over two dozen hives and the accompanying cruisers and darts. Add to that that our defenses are designed to do damage to shields and relatively weak hulls as is the case with Jaffa Ha'tak and most other ships in this galaxy. The Wraith do not have shields but have a very strong hull, therefore our weapons will be less effective. Again add to that that the enemy will strike with a huge strike force that can easily overpower our defenses on the ISS I recommend we evacuate all non-essential personnel. The Station might hold out for ten minutes or so but under concentrated bombardment from the Wraith it will be destroyed." Carter said.

"I was already planning on getting every non essential person off the station." Jack remarked.

"Jack, in case we fail here, what's our rally point?" Sam asked

"Alpha Centauri, the population knows about the Alpha, Beta and Gamma site which mean those are not safe when the Wraith capture Earth and start digging. Alpha Centauri is close by for a fleet staging area. Bra'tak and Teal'c know that they have to go there if Earth is captured and so do the Colonials and Asgard." Jack replied.

"How many ships are the Jaffa sending?" Sam asked.

"Well one of their fleets has already arrived as was agreed upon. That fleet consists of two Anubis Super ships now named Hak'Tyl and twelve advanced Ha'tak and their complements of Alkesh and Gliders. The Jaffa got two more of such fleets incoming, them alone will give the Wraith something to worry about. We now have the Washington, Confucius, Vasilev, Jefferson and Aristotle in an Earth orbit and the rest will arrive within a week. The colonials however will only send ships after we are attacked plus the Asgard haven't even responded to our hails." Jack said.

In the meantime the gate shut off as the group of evacuees was done. Now came a 27 minutes window for their allies to gate in if they needed to report something important.

"How many of those groups do we actually have?" Jack asked.

"Eh, unlimited I think. Now that the program is public they can just beam up every person that would be required for the Alpha, Beta and Gamma site." Sam said.

"Are you on it?" jack asked.

"Atlantis list, which means I can stay up here to see how my planet gets destroyed." Sam said.

Meanwhile they walked up to the balcony of the control room. They arrived just in time to see a enormous hyperspace window open it took some time for a ship to exit.

"Are we expecting someone?" Sam asked.

"Nope." Jack replied and after that the alarms started blaring.

**Next the Battle for Earth!**

**Nedy Rahn**

I am enjoying the story so far. One thing though it is not the spelling issue, it has already been addressed. It is word usage. When you used the phrase, "how much," when referring to the quantity of an object like a starship or something you actually meant, "how many," correct?

_You are completely right about the how many part, it is one of the reasons why I need a beta, when I read your comment I immediately realized it, I can remember my teacher English teach __us in class but sometimes I still forget it when I type._

It would be interesting to see a squadron or even a whole fleet of Colonial Fleet Battlestars arrive in the Sol System to aid in protecting Earth. Even if you use a formation like a Battlestar Task Force (similar to a USN Carrier Task Force) a Battlestar Group would have at least two to three Battlestars of either the Mercury Class or the older Columbia Class with their escorts. Say two to three Valkyrie class Battlestars per Mercury or Columbia and likely four to six Destroyerstars plus support ships. That would be an impressive fleet to show even if it were only two or three Battlestar Groups. Usual Carrier Group is two to three Carrier Task Forces so by the time you count up all the ships it is quite the show of force to send more than one Carrier Group somewhere. I suspect the same would be true with a pair or so of Battlestar Groups showing up in Earth orbit to assist against the Wraith.

_Well, the only problem with destroyerstars or any other kind of support ship is that it was never shown in the series, maybe a repair ship but nothing like escort ships or something like it, there were only battlestars. Now that a lot of battlestars are being upgraded with new tech there will not be much of a difference between the classes, of course some will be bigger and have more weapons but the difference is far less then before the upgrades, in time new designs of battlestars will appear and perhaps destroyer or cruiser class ships._

**Commander Thor**

ok this one i had a few problems with.

1 the ultranationalists attacks? pitiful it takes one or two drones to kill a ha'tak. even anubis upgraded couldn't survive more than 3 or 4 so i doubt that the drone reserves would have been depleted from the small fleet used to attack Earth.  
_beside for the ZPM hive attack in 2009 which must have done a good number on the drone count at Atlantis there were a little bit more drones required when Anubis attacked, O'Neill launched thousands of drones of which a lot went to the mothership but also quite some to the normal Ha'tak._

2 the better powered hive? if it could tow 2 hives through hyperspace to the milkyway then it probably is powered by a ZPM. it takes more energy to tow yourself and two things the same mass through about 1 k of bog than it does to run through it on your own.  
_Something like a ZPM, it is one of the things that I originally wanted to reveal in another story but because there are more people who are confused by it I will reveal it in the next chapter, it won't change the story much._

3 305 project?! not even the IOA would be dumb enough to do that. hell i don't have a doubt that after EATG the IOA immediately started the 305 project. and the 305 seems a bit...uberish to me right now. besides we already have one ship that could probably toe to toe with the superhive. the Oddy.  
the two ZPMs cancel eachother out and a norm 304 is way stringer than a norm hive.  
_The reason for a 305 is that the oddy is one ship powered by a ZPM, a ship that has the same power as the Oddy without a ZPM would be way better, if you give that ship a ZPM it'll be invincible. Besides Earth needs more ship classes, battle cruisers aren't going to do it on the long run._

also wasn't the Oddy made flagship of Tau'rie forces?  
_Well the Deadelus was the first ship to be built in the 304 class, the only difference is that the oddy has a ZPM which can easily be removed and be placed on another ship.  
_  
and as i said in GWF i would happily be your beta

**please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next Chapter, enjoy and R&R it keeps me going. Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks to Commander Thor for the Beta**

**Atlantis control room**

**0130 hours **

**January 14, 2015**

The crew in the control room was doing their jobs, maintaining systems, scanning neighboring areas, keeping an eye on the power distribution, helping McKay tie all defenses into the chair. Generals O'Neill and Carter-O'Neill were on the balcony discussing the current state of the defense. The technician who was watching the hyperspace travel in the Sol system suddenly jumped up.

"Hyperspace window forming, size indicates a Wraith Fleet window." The Technician said. He pushed a big red button that was hastily installed near his console. As the sirens started blaring every military system in the Sol system was put on high alert.

Carter and O'Neill ran into the control room.

"Sir, we have a massive hyperspace window forming between Earth and the Moon." The Technician reported.

"We know son, we saw it." Jack said. He walked over to one of the consoles in the control room and pressed one of the crystals. Mentally he gave the command to patch him in to every com system in the Sol system. "This is General O'Neill to everyone listening. Moments ago a huge hyperspace window was opened, no ship has exited it but we must assume this is the Wraith attack we've been waiting for, stand your ground and with god speed, O'Neill out." O'Neill said.

"_General, when do you want me to open fire?"_ Sheppard asked over the intercom.

"Right when they exit hyperspace." O'Neill said. Sheppard as the person with the highest ATA gene was the one to operate the chair.

"McKay, did you get everything working?" Carter asked.

"_Yes __**I**__ did, no thanks to you I might add."_ McKay answered agitated over the PA system.

Outside the first hive exited hyperspace. The hive was greeted by a volley of plasma, drones, missiles and railguns. The hive quickly broke up in several pieces, some exploded but others remained and made for a large obstacle for the other hives. The second hive exited the large window and ran into the debris of the first hive. The hive suffered moderate damage and one of the dart bays was destroyed. Now more and more hives were exiting the hyperspace window, as last came the larger hives.

"This is astronomical; these readings show that those hives are powered by something like the ZPM's but not Ancient." McKay said.

"We already know that McKay." Sam said.

"Yeah but did you believe it? You know how the sensors of Pegasus base are compared to those of Atlantis." McKay said.

"General O'Neill we've got 48 regular hives and 9 upgraded hives, it could be everything the Wraith have." Chuck reported.

"Contact all inbound vessels, apprise them of the situation and tell them to go to the Alpha Centauri system." O'Neill ordered. The Alpha Centauri system would be the rally point in case Earth's defenses were overwhelmed.

**Aristotle**

**Orbit of Earth**

**Moments earlier**

"Sir, hyperspace window opening over Antarctica, it's the Wraith." The XO, the Dutch Major Ter Horst reported.

"Why do they always have to exit hyperspace over Antarctica?" the German Commander named Colonel Getz asked more to himself then his crew. "Set course full military thrust." He didn't need to tell his XO to arm all weapons and raise shields as that was already done.

"Full military thrust yes sir." Ter Horst said. He manipulated his console and the ship quickly moved towards the South Pole.

While the ship was making the small trip to the South Pole they were awarded with the view of a hive being destroyed and the next slamming right into the debris of the first one, all in a matter of seconds. The crew cheered with the destruction of the first hive but quickly became quiet as the rest of the fleet exited hyperspace.

"We cannot defend against that kind of opposition, not even with the entire fleet." Ter Horst quietly said.

"We'll just have to do our best." Colonel Getz said. "Open fire when in range and coordinate our efforts with Atlantis."

The XO contacted Atlantis to get some targets while the Washington formed up on the Aristotle. From the other side of the planet the Vasilev, Confucius and Jefferson came into view. One Jaffa battle group was already engaging the Wraith but was suffering severe damage. Most of the defensive satellites were repositioned so that they could all fire on the Wraith fleet. Drones launched by Atlantis found their mark and two hives were destroyed. One Ha'tak blew up under the intense fire from three hives.

"The Washington and us are to attack those upgraded hives to see if we can destroy them." Major Ter Horst said.

The Aristotle went in first closely followed by the Washington. When they came into range of the first upgraded hive they let loose a hail of fire ranging from simple railgun round to the Asgard plasma beams. They targeted the centre of the hive, according to the scans most of the power was generated from that area. After about half a dozen shots they passed over the hive and immediately duck under the next one pounding away at its underside. The Washington followed only a few hundred meters behind the Aristotle, it received more hits than the Aristotle as the Aristotle was able to dodge some of the weapons fire. Both hives received only light damage.

After the two ships exited the enemy formation they turned around and headed back towards the battle, this time however the Wraith were ready for them, at only a dozen kilometers away the hives let loose a hail of plasma. The pilot of the Aristotle saw what was coming his way and quickly banked away to try to avoid it. The view of the pilot of the Washington was partly obstructed by the Aristotle and didn't receive any warning. When the Aristotle moved away he had no time to evade the plasma coming his way. The Aristotle took several hits bringing its shields down to 45 percent. The Washington was obliterated as its shields were destroyed after two dozen hits in rapid succession, the hull could only withstand the first three hits before it buckled and the ship exploded sending debris everywhere.

On the bridge of the Aristotle the crewmembers were stunned, they just saw between 150 and 250 fellow soldiers die. Alarms started blaring as the shields dropped below 50 percent and some minor hull fractures formed on the outer hull.

"Shields at 45 percent, minor hull fractures at our port hanger bay." Ter Horst said.

"Have we done any damage to those hives?" Getz asked.

"Barely, Atlantis orders us back to the Jaffa Battle group, they are getting pounded." Ter Horst said.

And getting pounded they did. The Jaffa had lost five Ha'tak and one of their precious Hak'tyl to the intense fire of twenty regular hives. The Aristotle moved around the battle field and came in from behind the Jaffa, they took some of the hits that were meant to hit the Jaffa and quickly dispatched a hive. The other Tau'ri battle group, consisting of the Vasilev, Confucius and Jefferson had already destroyed eleven regular hives. The Vasilev turned away from its attack run as its shields were depleted and it opened a hyperspace window escaping certain destruction. The Confucius lost its shields and hyperdrive, knowing they were going to die the commander ordered the ship to set course into the Wraith fleet and set a collision course to one of the upgraded hives. A part of the crew was beamed out and the rest was vaporized as the generators overloaded moments after slamming into the upgraded hive that had destroyed the Washington. The hive fractured and exploded sending shrapnel and large chunks of its hull everywhere.

"Receiving message from Atlantis, we are to disengage and retreat to Alpha Centauri to prepare a counterattack." Ter Horst said in unbelief. They had just destroyed their third hive.

"Alright, break off and engage hyperdrive, Alpha Centauri system, as fast as you can."

The Aristotle, Jefferson and the remains of the Jaffa Battle Group broke off and entered hyperspace for their journey to the Alpha Centauri system. The remaining Wraith ships, some 19 hives and 8 upgraded hives took position around Earth and started their scans. The hives also dispatched the small defensive satellites while the ISS was left alone for now. After a few minutes some 120 cruisers exited hyperspace, they were held back because of the formidable defenses the Tau'ri could mount against them, they also brought some reinforcements, 26 hives and 2 upgraded hives.

**Atlantis Chair Room**

The Tau'ri had one last weapon left against the Wraith. Since the start of the Cold War several nations had been stockpiling nuclear missiles. China had used their nuclear missiles in the war with the ultranationalists, but not against the ultranationalists but against the Americans. Although the missiles were all shot down by the 304's it gave the commanders a great idea. Instead of decommissioning the missiles they were upgraded so that they could target a hostile fleet that came into orbit. Close to 17000 nuclear missiles were tied into the Chair system of Atlantis. Now that the Wraith were in low orbit to perform their scans of their new feeding ground they had trespassed into the firing range of the missiles.

"Colonel Sheppard you may launch when ready." O'Neill said.

"Roger that General." He mentally started the countdown at ten seconds. When the timer reached 0, 17000 nuclear missiles, in some cases enhanced with naquadah, were launched from Earth. The Wraith were surprised by this move, they hadn't expected the Tau'ri to keep such a weapon till after the space battle. In defense the Wraith fleet launched their darts although the space battle had taken its toll. "It'll take about five minutes before the first missiles will hit their mark." Sheppard reported.

McKay walked into the Chair room while typing away at his laptop. "Sheppard, I need you to pull up scan 11965A and compare it with scan 05926G from the Deadelus log and scan 05628P from the Atlantis sensor log." McKay ordered.

"McKay, can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" Sheppard replied.

"Oh just do it, it will only take a minute or so. Those missiles won't need your guidance until the last minute or so." McKay said.

"How do you know?" Sheppard asked curiously. If Sheppard had thought about it he would have known the answer.

"Who do you think that designed the neural interface?" McKay shot back.

"Alright, I'll compare them, what is it about?" Sheppard asked.

"Just a hunch, just hope those scans are not a match." McKay said.

"Why?" Sheppard asked.

"Because if those are a match we are in some very deep shit and we will have an enemy far worse than the Wraith." McKay said.

"Oh damn, how deep will that shit be?" Sheppard asked rhetorically.

"Pegasus Asgard, the new Wraith power source is a match with the Pegasus Asgard's power source." McKay said. Sheppard looked at McKay in disbelief. "The Wraith have either scavenged the power source or they are cooperating with the Pegasus Asgard."

"I thought they wouldn't do that, the Wraith destroy everything that poses a threat to them." Sheppard said.

"Maybe they made an alliance, Asgard tech versus genetic research material, possibly even cloning tech." McKay suggested.

"We're screwed." Was all Sheppard could say before the neural interface asked for Sheppard's attention. "Making the final adjustments for the missiles." Sheppard reported to the control room. Only several hundred missiles were destroyed by the darts so far. Now the weapon systems of the cruisers and hives started firing. The weapons were however not built for this kind of job and were woefully inaccurate while firing close range at a target only several meters long and a meter wide at most. The missiles ranged from old 50 kiloton weapons to enhanced hydrogen bombs with a naquadah warhead with strength between 200 and 300 megatons. The Wraith scanners were strong enough to read the strength of a nuclear warhead so the strongest were the first to be targeted.

In space the cruisers finally proved their worth; they positioned themselves between the hives and the incoming missiles. The cruisers did not only serve as a barrier but also had better point defense weapons. More and more missiles were destroyed but no fleet no matter how strong could hold back 17000 missiles launched simultaneous.

The first missiles to hit their mark were those over Russia, the Russian nukes were all old from the Soviet era. Nevertheless 12 cruisers and 3 hives were destroyed and 3 more were damaged. Next were those of Great Britain and France, although most of their missiles were disarmed, in secret they still had a lot left. Their missiles destroyed 11 cruisers and 5 hives. The rest of the world that secretly had nuclear weapons destroyed a total of 2 hives and 22 cruisers.

The American missiles were last, most launched from the mainland but also some from the ballistic submarines. The average American nuke had the largest yield; they destroyed 8 hives and 32 cruisers.

"Well that'll leave 'em with 43 cruisers and 24 hives not counting the upgraded ones which only had some minor damage." McKay said sarcastically.

"It's better than nothing." Sheppard replied.

"I think the people on Earth would disagree when the Wraith start bombarding and culling the planet." McKay said.

"There is nothing we can do about that. For now we are safe. We'll be able to fire on any Wraith ship long before they can enter weapons range but unfortunately our weapons cannot reach Earth." Sheppard replied. "I am sending all the data to the Odyssey at the rally point."

**Battlestar Galactica**

**Orbit over Caprica**

**0900 hours**

The Galactica had spent some days in dry dock to repair light damage done by the Wraith. Since the battle with the wraith the Colonies were left in peace by the Cylons, for Earth it was a whole lot different. Ten minutes ago Admiral Adama received his new orders; he had contacted the commanders of the Pegasus, Atlantia and the Valkyrie, the replacement of the Triton. The Admiral entered the CIC after having walked the way from his personal cabin to the CIC. Adama walked up to the DRADIS console, even though they didn't use the DRADIS system anymore it was still called that way.

"Saul, prepare the ship for immediate hyperdrive and FTL jump, destination is a Tau'ri system called Alpha Centauri, and it should be in the navigation package." Adama told his XO. He then picked up the phone in front of him and told Lieutenant Dualla to put her on ship wide. "Crew of the Galactica, moments ago we received our new orders, our orders are to head for a Tau'ri rally point where we will link up with Tau'ri and Jaffa forces to participate in the liberation of Earth. I don't think I need to say how important this mission is going to be, a month ago the Wraith destroyed the Triton, something most of you will remember, now we have a chance to get our payback and help an close ally of us, we cannot allow the Wraith to keep Earth, both for the resources they will gain there as for the pain they will put the Earth's population through before ending their lives. We will be part of a large colonial force sent to aid the Tau'ri, we will not lose, and we will prevail. SO SAY WE ALL!"

Everyone in the CIC immediately shouted so say we all which continued on for several more minutes until it died down.

"So Bill, how many ships are going to be in this thing?" Saul asked.

"Us, Pegasus, Atlantia, Valkyrie, Mercury, Victorious, Rycon, Atlas, Pacifica, Solaria, Zeus, Colombia, Acropolis, Athena, Night Flight, Erasmus, Universal, Pixis and Pythia." Bill replied. It was the largest force ever assembled in Colonial history. "We are receiving additional marine units so that in case we are boarded we can better defend ourselves."

"That's one hell of a fleet, who is going to be in command?" Saul asked.

"You remember Emerson?" Adama asked. When Saul nodded he continued "He'll have full command, Admiral Baker is coming along to make sure all the other admirals listen to Emerson, you know how some of them are."

"All in the hands of one Colonel? I wouldn't want that kind of responsibility." Tigh said.

"His home world has been overrun, you can rest assured he will do anything to liberate it." Adama said.

"My point exactly." Tigh said.

Adam thought about it for a while before responding. "He's not that crazy, he knows when to fight and when to run."

**USS Odyssey**

**Alpha Centauri System**

**1010 hours **

**January 14, 2015**

The Odyssey arrived at the Alpha Centauri system shortly after Earth was lost, because of its seniority and the Deadelus' absence it was the small fleet's flagship. The fleet consisted out of the Aristotle, the Jefferson, the Odyssey, the Saratoga and the Ticonderoga. Furthermore the remains of the Jaffa Battle group, 1 Hak'tyl and 4 ha'tak had arrived several hours ago. Another Jaffa battle group would arrive in two hours. Besides the Jaffa the Colonials, Nox, Hebridians and Tok'ra had promised to send reinforcements to the Alpha Centauri system.

"Colonel Emerson, the flag has been transferred to the Odyssey. Atlantis has confirmed your authority and has placed you in command of the forces that are to liberate Earth." Major Marks reported.

"Very well, I want a meeting in ten minutes in the officer's mess; I hope that's large enough for all the commanders." Emerson said.

"I'll tell the Chef to clean the table." Marks said.

Ten minutes later 10 commanders and the Jaffa fleet admiral were seated in the officer's mess. Emerson stood up and walked towards a video screen.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as you all know I have been given command of the forces assembled here. My plan is to start a guerilla war against the Wraith vessels occupying the Earth solar system. While we are making those attacks we can rally our forces and launch a final attack that will liberate Earth. I don't think I need to say it but I will anyways, failure is not an option, we either free Earth or we die trying, over 6 billion humans are on that planet and for the Wraith it is like an eat as much as you can buffet. McKay estimates that with the population of Earth the Wraith can sustain themselves for thousands of years and that's not counting population growth. The Midway battle group will arrive here on January 19; two days later we will execute our counterattack. For the most ships coming here it will be enough time to get here and prepare." Emerson said.

"While we gather our forces here Admiral Kettil's battle group will patrol this system and the Aristotle, Jefferson, Saratoga and Ticonderoga will make surprise attacks. The Odyssey will remain here to stay in contact with Atlantis. Colonel Grant, you will be in command of the guerilla force, keep attacking them from multiple directions, keep them off balance so that when we make our final attack we can easily defeat them. Also colonel, keep your ships in one piece, we'll need them. Someone want to add something?" Emerson said.

"Sir" Colonel Grant said while he raised his hand "I think it is better to divide the guerrilla force in pairs, it'll give us the ability to strike at two places while we can still cover each other."

"Agreed Colonel, it is your force, you do what you see fit." Emerson said.

"Colonel, what kind of reinforcements are we receiving?" Admiral Kettil asked.

"The Colonials are sending several battle groups, by my understanding it is quite a large portion of their operational fleet. The Tok'ra are sending several Ha'taks and have offered several scout ships to monitor Earth or any surrounding systems. We assume that if the Asgard received our message they too will send a fleet not to mention the ships we have in the Ida galaxy. I am not sure what the Free Jaffa Nation is sending besides the two battle groups we have incoming right now, maybe you know something more about that?" Emerson said.

"From what I understand President Bra'Tak, Vice President Teal'c and senate member Rak'Nor will come here with their personal flagships and a small but strong support fleet. The Free Jaffa Nation cannot send more as even now our borders are light defended and god forbid if the Wraith decide to give Dakara another try." Admiral Kettil said. Emerson winched at the God forbid part but quickly forgot it.

"We will have to make do with what we get." Emerson said.

The commander of the Saratoga raised her hand. "Colonel, are we allowed to beam up civilians?"

"If it helps to keep the Wraith off-balance, I'll leave that to Colonel Grant, he can make the decision on the spot, and if you do they'll have to be housed at one of Alpha Centauri's habitable planets." Emerson said.

**Control Room**

**Atlantis**

**0155 hours, January 15**

After a brief announcement the stargate activated and the shield was activated. The security teams took aim at the shield and awaited the wormhole to connect. When the stargate connected the shield flashed for every time something impacted the shield.

"That's how many now?" Chuck asked

"Lost count after 28 times. The Wraith must be desperate to capture Atlantis, they know they can't bypass the shield but they still send soldier through." Amelia Banks replied.

O'Neill walked into the control room. "Hey kids, how many times now?"

"37 times sir." Amelia Banks quickly said. Chuck gave her a look.

"Sir, we are getting a feed from the ISS." Chuck said after reading a report.

"Put it on that screen." O'Neill said while he pointed at the nearest screen.

The screen came to life and a live feed was established.

"_General, the Wraith seem to be heading our way, we have set the weapons to auto mode and I request a beam-out."_ The commander of the ISS said.

"Granted, anything else?" O'Neill replied.

"_Not much, we've only seen a few cruisers land, mostly at remote areas, for some reason they are leaving the major urban areas alone."_ The commander replied.

"Okay, you did well, now get back to Atlantis." O'Neill said.

**USS Odyssey**

**Alpha Centauri system**

**1000 hours, January 15**

The room was getting cramped as more and more ships arrived and every commander needed to be at the daily meetings. Most of the Jaffa reinforcements had arrived and now the wait was for the colonial battlestars and perhaps the Asgard.

"Alright, the data stream from Atlantis reported that the ISS is gone, it was evacuated and put into an automated mode, unfortunately the Wraith sent one of their super hives and it only received minimal damage. The first guerilla attack did not force the Wraith to change position or tactic. The main problem still is the super hive, we cannot even scratch it with what we've got, drones might get the job done but only in large numbers, and numbers we don't have." Emerson said. He pushed several buttons and everyone got the data sent by Atlantis on their PDA's or their version of one. "Any first thoughts?"

"Without a way to destroy those super hives it will be difficult to liberate Earth, we'd need to steer clear of them and the Wraith will soon enough catch on to that and move closer to the super hives." Admiral kittel said.

"Is it true that those super hives have an enormous turning circle or was that just an exaggeration of Colonel Mitchell?" Teal'c asked. Since the breakup of SG-1 when Atlantis came to Earth Mitchell became the military advisor to the Free Jaffa Nation.

"Lure them into outer space between some planets or the Asteroid belt perhaps?" Bra'Tak suggested.

"How do you want to accomplish that? Even if you got one to get away from Earth there would be more than enough to defeat us." Colonel Chekov said.

"We draw them out with the entire fleet, when between some planets or perhaps on course to the sun we disable their thrusters so they cannot maneuver, they'll fly straight into the sun." Teal'c said

"You can bet your ass that those thrusters are going to be extremely well defended, there is probably no way we can get to them. Even if we succeed in destroying the first hive's thrusters the others will adapt." Emerson said. Most Jaffa raised an eyebrow, except for Teal'c at the bet your ass part.

"Colonial jump drives, granted you'll need a crazy ass pilot to do it but during the time we were with the colonials fighting the Cylons we've seen them do crazier things. They can jump in launch a nuke straight up their tailpipe so to say and jump out before the nuke detonates." Colonel Reynolds of the Normandy suggested with his typical British accent.

"But how do you want to get them to move all their super hives towards you?" Admiral kittel asked.

"When the Wraith see a threat to them they'll take it out no matter what the cost. We've seen them loose an entire armada when one ship would have been enough. The fleet we are assembling will draw out their entire fleet, that way they can destroy us all and then return to Earth for a little bit more eating and killing." Chekov said. He remembered the ancient weapon on the planet Dorandan where project Arctures destroyed a complete Wraith fleet before overloading and killing all the people living on the planet. If the Wraith had just sent one ship the weapon would also have overloaded and the result would have been the same.

"But still, when they lose their thrusters they can still use their main engines to decelerate and perhaps back up or maybe even put one in reverse and the other in forward so they'll make a turn." Emerson said.

"Those nuclear devices you have, they generate a large shockwave right?" Bra'Tak asked. When Emerson nodded he continued. "Detonate them close to the hives to give them a push in the right direction."

"Besides Doctor McKay says that Hives cannot backup so the only way for them to go is forward or sideways." Chekov said. "Plus, getting so close to the sun might just damage their hull, they don't have shields and there are some nasty types of radiation out there."

"Perhaps their hives will get a tan." Teal'c joked. Everyone had to laugh about his comment and it took a minute for everyone to regain their composure.

"We can always ask Atlantis to have the Core run a simulation on it, see if it'll work." Emerson said.

"You've got one of those cores on board right?" Rak'nor asked.

"Every Earth ship has one but we think they might be giving of a certain type of radiation and we don't want to alert the Wraith to our presence." Emerson said.

"Colonel, I can't imagine you running an operation this large from the Odyssey, it just doesn't have sufficient capacity." Chekov said.

"True, as soon as the Colonial battle groups arrive I will take the flag and transfer it to the Atlantia; it was designed to run the entire colonial domain so it'll be big enough." Emerson said.

"How about beaming nukes inside the hives?" Bra'tak asked.

"We'll need some Asgards to alter their beaming signal to penetrate their defenses." Emerson said. "As it stands now we do not have any support from the Asgard, on the other side we haven't hear from them so they might still show up."

"They better show up, Teal'c how many times did you and SG-1 save them?" Chekov asked.

"I do not know the exact number; I do know it is a great many times." Teal'c replied.

"With the data link from Atlantis I also received the order to open a certain envelope. An envelope that is part of a safe that holds dozens of doomsday scenarios and which every commander of the Tau'ri fleet has. I think you'll all need to know what it says." Emerson said. He picked up the envelope that he had hidden under some papers and opened it. "To the Commander of the Tau'ri battle cruiser Odyssey. When you read this mission the planet Earth has been overrun by WRAITH forces. The mission detailed here has to be sanctioned by the IOA as a whole and the commanding officers of the Tau'ri fleet." Emerson waited for a second to let it sink in. "For the record, I received the go-ahead with the orders to open this envelope. In case the planet Earth has been overrun by Wraith forces and you are unable to regain control of the planet within reasonable time you have the order to destroy the planet. No soul may fall in the hands of the WRAITH. It is a difficult thing we ask you, to commit genocide on the people of Earth but it is vital that the WRAITH do not get their hands on a food source as large as Earth. This order only goes for the planet Earth and NOT the outpost on the moon. Signed: General Jack O'Neill; director of home world security, Henry Hayes; President of the United States of America, Richard Woolsey; Chairman of the International Oversight Advisory." By now Emerson's hands were shaking, he still couldn't believe his orders.

The commanders looked at him in disbelieve and the nearest commander took the document from Emerson's shaking hands, he read it and confirmed it while passing it on to the next commander.

"I suppose we'd be doing them a favor, we'd be making sure they wouldn't be fed upon by the Wraith." Emerson whispered.

"Our own people, they want us to kill our own people, who the hell devised this plan?!" Reynolds asked.

"My bet is the IOA; those rat bastards put themselves on the evac lists while not even the world leaders are on the Atlantis list." Chekov said. He remembered the Russian president complain about the matter, several dozen spots filled with bureaucrats while they could have been filled with bright people.

"Well, if we're going to survive we'll find out who made this order and if it is the IOA… well let's just say there might be a few problems with our targeting systems and some unauthorized launches." Reynolds said.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there; first we need to destroy the Wraith." Emerson said. He felt he was losing control of the meeting. "If there was nothing more, Dismissed!"

**The end of this chapter but no need to be sad more is in the making.**

**Please R&R**

Some of my responses to the reviews.

**Yoda**

in BSG it shows escort ships the colonial defender and warstars

and for the 305 it would be good to make ships bigger and mor powerful then we already have i have in mind a ship as big as a mercury with as many 302s as the colonial mercury has vipers

_If the colonial defender was a warship why didn't it help defend the fleet or wasn't it ever mentioned? Maybe it fought in the original series but this story is a cross with the 2003 series or Ron D. Moore. I also never heard of any warstars, the only thing they talked about was Battlestars, Vipers and Raptors. As for the 305, I have not yet thought about how it will look and what it complete capabilities will be, the only thing in know for now is that it will be able to handle a lot more then the 304's._

**Deathzealot**

Hm interesting, keep it coming. You know that you can reply to reviews without attaching it to the end of every chapter BTW.

_Just found out about the ability to reply although sometimes it won't work because in order to __reply the other person has to have an account on FFic and not everyone has one. The reason why I reply at the end is because the question was asked in a place where everyone can see it, therefore some people might not bring it up as it has already been addressed, if someone wants to PM me about something you don't want everyone to read or see at the end of a chapter feel free to do so. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, enjoy**

**Please R&R  
**

**USS Ticonderoga**

**Hyperspace on course for Earth**

**1907 hours, January 16**

This would be the ninth guerilla strike the four ship strong task force was making. The last few days they were able to throw the Wraith off balance, destroying two or three ships at a time without taking much damage before getting out just as fast as they got in.

"Major Jones, sound off please." Colonel Mark Grant ordered his XO Dewie Jones. Major Jones had been a top gun fighter pilot, after a tour of duty on a US carrier in the Gulf she became the CAG of the Odyssey's air group, later on she was promoted and transferred to the USS Ticonderoga.

The XO used her console to send the status request to all relevant parts of the ship. When she got the results she read them out loud. "Weapons are a go, Shields are up at 99 percent, sub light is ready, F-302's are standing by in case you change your mind and decide to launch them, all other systems are in the green and ready for combat sir." Major Jones reported.

"Don't bother about the 302's major, we won't be there long enough to even launch them." Grant said.

"So a dinner with my parents is out of the question?" Jones joked.

"Why don't you add them to the beam list?" Grant said.

"Already did, there's a few dozen other families above them." Jones said.

"So I take it that the hanger bays are ready for refugees" Grant asked. Since Colonel Emerson had spread the word about their task in case the rescue went south it was decided that with every attack as much as possible civilians would have to be beamed out, starting with the families of those serving on the spaceships.

"Yes sir, doors are closed and environmental shields are up as a precaution." Jones said. "Ten seconds till we reach Earth and drop out of hyperspace."

"Alright, Captain, start beaming civvies as soon as we exit hyperspace, do not wait for my command." He said as he turned towards a captain that was working on a console. "Jones, you know what to do."

"Yes sir." Jones and the captain said in unison.

On the XO's count the Ticonderoga exited hyperspace first closely followed by the Saratoga. They exited hyperspace over New Zealand while the Aristotle and Jefferson exited hyperspace over western Africa.

In front of the Ticonderoga floated a hive, the Ticonderoga fired six plasma beams into her and she exploded in a bright fireball signaling every person who could see it that they yet again destroyed a Wraith vessel. The problem now was that the Wraith had spread their ships to prevent them from destroying more than one at a time. If a ship was attacked the others in the area would move towards one of the super hives because the Tau'ri battle cruisers never came near them.

"Any more targets?" Grant asked.

"One cruiser, over Australia, we might be able to get it in time." The XO said.

"Set course, inform the Saratoga." Grant ordered.

"Yes sir." Jones replied. She turned the ship towards the lone cruisers and targeted it with the beams, for now it was out of range but that would not last long. Behind the Ticonderoga the Saratoga did the same.

"Show me the Aristotle and Jefferson."

The screen changed to a magnified view of the Aristotle and Jefferson under heavy fire. Dozens bolts of plasma flew by the two ships as the pilots maneuvered franticly to evade the deathly plasma. Once in a while the two ships got a shot of but most of the time they were dodging enemy fire. Moments before the Ticonderoga reached weapons range the Aristotle and Jefferson entered hyperspace.

"Aristotle and Jefferson have entered hyperspace; we'll be in weapons range in ten seconds." Jones said.

"Fire when ready and enter hyperspace as soon as the target is destroyed." Grant ordered.

The Ticonderoga fired its plasma beams and quickly destroyed the cruiser. After the confirmed destruction it engaged its hyper drives and exited the battlefield with the Saratoga on their six.

**Raptor pilot's ready room**

**Battlestar Galactica**

**En-route to the Alpha Centauri system**

**2300 hours January 16**

The pilots of the two raptor squadrons that the Galactica held were assembled in the ready room for a mission briefing. They had all heard the admiral's announcement about their task and wondered why they were getting their information so early. Captain Karl 'helo' Agathon, the commander of the two raptor squadrons walked in and pressed his hand on a picture near the door. The picture showed someone kneeling down while watching the destruction visited upon a colonial city during the Cylon war. All the pilots, young and old did it as a good luck charm. At someone's attention on deck every pilot rose up from their seats only to be waved down by Agathon.

"Alright, you'll all be thinking why you're all here; the thing is that the Tau'ri have devised a plan that relies on the Colonial raptor pilots. First I want to say that this is a dangerous mission and that it is a complete volunteer assignment. So those who want in, raise your hand." Agathon said. As one all the pilots raised their hands without hesitation. "That's my raptor pilots, always looking for new and interesting ways to get killed." He smiled. He pressed a few buttons on the dais he was standing on and a large screen showed the schematics of a Wraith super hive. "Alright, our objective is to destroy the thrusters of these large Wraith super hives. The Tau'ri are going to lure them into the direction of the sun and then we are to launch a nuke up on every thruster to destroy them. After that the Wraith super hives will hopefully fly straight into the sun. the problem is that the Wraith super hives will be constantly moving so to predict their exact position will be difficult, besides that there is little room for pilot error, the nukes will be set with a five second fuse, you're still there after those five seconds and we can clean out your locker. Any questions so far?"

"How many pilots are participating in this?" a pilot asked.

"Every raptor pilot is given the opportunity to join, the more the better. Even if every raptor pilot would join, we would have to make two or more jumps."

"How do we know the exact coordinates?" another pilot asked.

"The Tau'ri hope that the Asgard will show up, their computer systems are second to none. If the Asgard do not show up the Tau'ri will calculate the coordinates."

"How good are the computers of the Tau'ri?"

"They all have an Asgard Core on board for the information stored into them. Besides what the Ancients built in Atlantis their computers are the best." Agathon replied.

The Q&A continued for several more minutes after which the pilots left, some to study the schematics of the super hives, some to practice flying a little bit more and others just to recreate.

**Hanger bay**

**USS Ticonderoga**

**0850 hours, January 17**

**Near the Alpha Centauri System**

Colonel Grant walked into the hanger bay which was turned into a refugee camp for all the people they beamed up. Several hundred people were laying on beds to rest a bit in the short journey to their new and hopefully temporary home. Medics and other crewmembers were tending to the people's needs while the marines made sure nobody left the area, the entire ship was restricted area. Colonel Grant walked up to the front of the hanger bay and stepped up on a stair that was normally used to help pilots enter their 302's.

"People, can I have your attention please." He waited a minute for the noise to calm down "First off I'd like to welcome you aboard the USS Ticonderoga. Second I wish to tell you that we are ten minutes away from your new and hopefully temporary home, if you could just continue following the crew's orders everything will be fine and no one will get hurt. Thank you for your patience." Grant said. He saw the relief on the faces of the refugees when they heard it was only a temporary home.

Major Jones walked in with a pc tablet, the same ones as they used on Atlantis to quickly interface with ancient technology and to limit the paperwork on a report. Jones gave the tablet to Grant and he read it. Immediately his face went dark.

"No Asgard? That means we'll have six battle cruisers less."

"No Asgard as of this morning 0800 hours, there is still a chance they will come." Jones said.

"It all depends on the colonial raptors anyways." Grant replied.

"Sickbay lost that refugee that was in labor, she and the kid didn't make it." Jones said silently.

"Damn, we really need to upgrade the sickbays on these battle cruisers." Grant said.

"Or they can make a sort of hospital ship." Jones suggested.

"Out here, in this galaxy? That ship would practically be a 304 with the hanger bays converted into a hospital, no change in the armaments; a hospital ship would be an easy target without any armaments." Grant said.

"_Colonel Grant to the Bridge, Colonel Grant to the bridge." _An officer said over the PA system.

"We must be near our destination." Grant said.

"About time." Jones said as they both walked off to the bridge.

When they entered the bridge the Officer of the Watch quickly vacated the command chair to allow the commander to sit in it.

"Report" Grant ordered.

"Reversion from hyperspace to normal space in thirty seconds." The Officer of the Watch said.

"Okay, As soon as we exit hyperspace you can start beaming the refugees to the settlement." Grant ordered.

The crew waited the remaining second until the hyperspace window opened to eject them to normal space. They exited right were they were supposed to be and were immediately hailed by the Odyssey for a status report.

"Colonel Emerson, we have sustained no noteworthy damage and have a full complement of refugees, they are beaming down as we speak."

"_Were are the Aristotle and Jefferson?" _Emerson asked.

"Excuse me sir, they left before we did, they should have arrived by now." Grant said.

"_Well they haven't. Was there anything along your flight path that could explain their delay?"_ Emerson asked.

"Not that I remember but I'll have my people go over the data just to be sure." Grant said.

"_You do that, Emerson Out."_

"Jones, get some people and take the data from the last trip apart, look for anything that might have explained the delay of the Jefferson and Aristotle." Grant said to Major Jones who stood beside him.

"On it sir." Jones said as she gave him a smart salute.

**Atlantis control centre**

**1200 hours**

Several members were standing around a screen showing a report given by a CNN reporter about Wraith forces attempting to enter a little town being gunned down. "As you can see the citizens of this little town have barricaded every entrance. A small militia is guarding all the entrances and has again defeated this attempt to gain more food. All over the US things like this are happening, local militia's dating back to the cold war are defending the smaller towns that the National Guard cannot defend, most of these small groups have been successful. In other countries where the gun laws are a lot stricter the military is stretched very thin in an attempt to defend every town." A cough made everyone turn around and freeze as they saw General O'Neill.

"At easy people, what's this about?"

"Local militias are defeating Wraith cull parties; as long as the air force can destroy the darts or if they are taken down by ground forces the Wraith won't get what they want." Chuck said.

"That's good. The Odyssey just contacted us asking if we could start a search for the Jefferson and Aristotle, they are both missing." O'Neill said.

"We'll task the sensors to sweep the area of space along their flight path." Chuck said. He immediately started to work on the sensors while some other technicians who were assigned to the sensors started working on them as well.

**Core room**

**USS Ticonderoga**

**1548 hours**

Colonel Grant walked in to the most secured area of the ship, the core room; every system of the ship could be controlled from here but is was normally not done. About half a dozen people were working on the core trying to find out where the Jefferson and Aristotle were.

"Major Jones, report." Grant ordered.

"We haven't found much but we did find this." Jones said as she pulled up a chart. "Energy readings consistent with the firing of Ha'tak class weaponry. Now we've already checked with the Free Jaffa and according to them there are no Free Jaffa ships between Earth and Alpha Centauri leaving the Lucien Alliance. We have not found any sign of return fire and it is unlikely that a 304 would take such a beating without returning fire."

"Okay, send it to the Odyssey, my guess is that Emerson will want it to be checked out, any kind of fleet so close to Earth without our knowledge is worth investigating." Grant said.

Before Major Jones could reply the sirens started blaring and the PA announced that a ship had entered the system.

"Put it on screen here." Grant ordered.

One of the technicians manipulated the Asgard control stones and a holographic screen showed a camera feed from a 302 that was on an intercept course with the unknown contact. What they saw however shocked them. The ship was barely recognizable, having lost a quarter of the port hanger bay while the rest of the hanger bay was either scorched by fire or still on fire. Other parts of the ship had compartments destroyed and one of the two smaller kind of wings at the front of the ship was blown off. Half the sub light engines were out while most other were generating a large amount of smoke. A small explosion signaled the death of the hyperdrive engine. The bridge, the lonely building on top of the flat deck was gone and sparks were coming out of the severed power conduits. A flicker and the shields came online only to die a few seconds later.

"Sir we are receiving a system wide hail." Jones said. She thought that the colonel wanted to hear it so she put it on the speakers.

"_This is Lieutenant Porter aboard the Aristotle, most of the command crew has been incapacitated, I request immediate beam out for all civilians and wounded. We have been attacked by unidentified forces presumably Lucien Alliance, they have captured the USS Jefferson, we were barely able to escape."_

Grant gave the sign to start an emergency beam out.

Colonel Emerson immediately replied: _"Lieutenant, what happened, why did you drop out of hyperspace?" _

"_We didn't exited hyperspace on our own accord, we were pulled out. When we entered normal space we were immediately fired upon, the Jefferson lost its shields straight away while ours were only working at 30 percent capacity. Colonel Getz indentified us as a fleet with refugees from Earth but they just kept on coming, in the end we were forced to retreat. By then our subspace communications array was destroyed and our hyperdrive had sustained massive damage so that our speed was greatly reduced."_

"How many ships attacked you, were they Ha'tak class?" Grant asked.

"_Eight ha'taks, waiting for us in a half circle." Porter replied._

"That is the same as what we picked up on our sensors; we just didn't give it any thought." Grant said.

"_We need to retrieve the Jefferson; it contains all the data on Earth's positions and plans, not to mention our current position and the situation on Earth." _Emerson said.

"We can send the Ticonderoga and Saratoga; it should be enough to handle eight Ha'taks." Grant suggested.

"_First I want to have a scan of the area, I want to know how they knew where our ships were and how they pulled them out of hyperspace." _Emerson said.

"_I think that won't happen again, we destroyed one ship and immediately after we destroyed it we were again able to enter hyperspace, by that time the Jefferson had already lost its hyperdrive." _the lieutenant said.

"_Alright, Colonel Grant, you will be in command of the search and rescue operation. The Saratoga, Normandy, Korolev and Socrates will also participate. Your orders are to disable the hostile's shields so that you can beam over any captured personnel before you destroy them. With regards to the Jefferson, if it is possible to bring it back either on its own power or by means of a hyperdrive tow you may do so. If you are unable to bring the Jefferson back, you are to take everybody, dead or alive off board and then wipe the computers before setting the reactors to overload. Under no circumstances are the Lucien Alliance allowed to have access to our database or the Asgard core." Emerson said._

"Yes sir, we'll be leaving in ten minutes." Grant said. He turned to his XO "Get the Commanders of the Saratoga, Normandy, Korolev and Socrates on the line."

Grant had to wait a few minutes before every commander was ready. "Alright, you have all heard the news and our mission, we'll exit hyperspace simultaneously in a complete circle, and we will then proceed to disable the Ha'taks. Once the Ha'taks are disabled we will beam our own personnel of those ships and then blow them up. A combined unit from every ship consisting out of engineers, medics and soldiers will then board the Jefferson to search for any survivors. Any questions?" When he didn't receive any questions he continued. "Fine, we'll leave in six minutes." The connection was cut and the ships prepared for battle.

**Ambush site**

**1722 hours**

It had taken a little bit longer for the ships to get into position to Colonel Grant's annoyance. The Jefferson was surrounded by eight Lucien Alliance Ha'taks. The ship was hit hard, entire sections were exposed to space and a dozen bodies floated around a hole in the top of the port hanger bay. In some places only the hardened superstructure was still standing while all other plating and armor was blown away. Several cargo ships were placed into the starboard hanger bay, the only one still intact. The eight Ha'tak were just going about their business, once in a while a ship was launched that made the short trip to the Jefferson's hanger bay. Four improved Death Gliders were doing a CAP, short for **C**ombat **A**ir **P**atrol.

Suddenly out of nothing came five hyperspace windows. Each window ejected one ship. The moment the ships exited hyperspace they started firing and maneuvering according to a predetermined plan. Within seconds the CAP was destroyed and a minute later the eight Ha'tak were disabled.

"All ships disabled, reading a total of one hundred and twenty two life Earth life signs aboard the ha'tak and fifty five on the Jefferson." Major Jones reported.

"So few, there were at least five hundred people aboard, close to two hundred crew plus all the refugees." Grant said. "Start beaming them of those ha'tak and send our forces over to the Jefferson."

**USS Jefferson**

**Bridge**

The Ticonderoga's security team beamed in. the Bridge was a mess, half the screens were black while the other half simply showed nothing useful. Most of the people there were dead, only a few gave signs of being alive. Some of the dead were clearly executed, lined up and shot in the back of the head once. The eight men team quickly secured the area before calling the Ticonderoga to tell them to beam the rest on board. Another twelve people were beamed in, two engineers and eight medics and also two Jaffa liaisons in case they found something the Tau'ri couldn't fix and required a Jaffa. The security team moved towards one of the corridors leading to the Core room, two soldiers were left behind to guard the bridge.

On their way to the core room they saw bodies lying everywhere, some military but mostly civilian, mostly shot in the back. In some cases the soldiers had to crouch over bodies piled up high. They found some marines, dead with their rifles in their hands and usually a load of empty shells near them. When they reached the core room the first thing they saw were several marines, all dead, they died defending the secured room the core was held in. unfortunately their deaths were useless, the enemy had blown a hole in the doors gaining entrance to the room. Just when the marines tried to enter the room they heard voices inside, they quickly pulled out several flash bangs and threw them inside. After the explosions and flashes they entered the room and captured five Lucien Alliance technicians.

When the dust had settled and the prisoners were evacuated a technician took a look at the core. What he had found out was not pretty, the Lucien Alliance technicians tried to access several files, mostly about the Asgard shields and weapons, in some cases they were successful. After their discovery was passed on to the Ticonderoga the technician started a complete sweep of all systems and data. Then he programmed the self destruct to detonate as soon as the data was removed and a virus had been planted on the system in case an enemy tried to access any possible remains of the ship. Then the team was transported out. All over the ship bodies had been tagged with an armband that allowed them to be beamed to one of the other ships.

Ten minutes later the ship sent out an automated warning and a minute later the ship exploded, in view of the five battle cruisers. The debris of the Jefferson quickly mixed with those of eight ha'tak creating a small debris field.

**USS Ticonderoga**

**En-route back to the Alpha Centauri system**

"How many dead?" Grant asked as Jones walked onto the bridge.

"147 out of 512 are still alive, sickbay lost another 30 the last half hour. It brings the total death count to 365 people. If it helps anything the total death count on the enemy side including those on the ha'taks is eight times as much." Jones said. "There were a lot of wounded on those ha'taks, al from the Jefferson, they made them pay dearly for the Jefferson."

"And now they might have access to the most advanced shields and weapons systems safe for those of the Ancients." Grant said.

"We'll arrive at Alpha Centaury in twenty minutes; you can let Emerson figure it out." Jones said.

**USS Odyssey**

**Alpha Centaury system**

**1802 hours January 17**

"Colonel Emerson, I am picking up a large hyperspace window opening twelve thousand kilometers of our port bow." Major Gant reported, Major Erin Gant was on the original crew of the Prometheus and successfully made it out when it was destroyed, after several years of recovering from serious injuries she finally returned.

"Put it on the screen." Emerson ordered.

The screen showed an enormous window opening after a few seconds the first ship exited. Emerson was relieved when he saw the familiar curves and shapes of several Asgard warships and five Earth made battle cruisers.

"IFF confirms the Plato, Minotaur, Gorbachev, Lincoln and Beijing. I am also reading five O'Neill class warships and a dozen Daniel Jackson's and Beliskners." The XO reported from her station.

"Another group of ships just appeared, I am trying to get a confirmation on their identity." A lieutenant reported from a station to the side.

"Please hurry up Lieutenant." Emerson said.

"Identification is coming in, they are colonials, they have arrived, reading 19 battlestars and about a dozen cargo ships, all carrying humanitarian supplies." The lieutenant reported.

"Now we only need to wait for the Midway force and then we can get started. Contact the Atlantia and tell them I'll be coming aboard in half an hour." Emerson told his XO. "You have command of the Odyssey till after this battle, take good care of her."

**Gods room**

**Battlestar Atlantia**

**1600 hours, January 19**

Mere hours ago the Midway force had arrived increasing their numbers by another 7 battle cruisers. In total there were 19 Earth Battle cruisers, the only ships that had not arrived were the four in the Pegasus Galaxy. The Colonials had sent another 19 battlestars, Five O'Neill's, 4 beliskners, eight Jaffa Hak'tyl mother ships and three dozen upgraded Ha'tak. Beside the strike group several factions had sent relieve supplies and ships. Most notably the 8 Daniel Jacksons, they could repair a lot of damage done to a planet as well to ships. The Colonials had sent an enormous amount of supplies, enough to feed the entire continent of Africa for a week, and there were also ships from smaller planets or powers like the Hebridians, Tok'ra, and Nox.

Now the commanders of all the ships in the Alpha Centauri system were assembled in the gods room. Despite the large amount of people present there was still enough room. Then again the room was designed for the Colonial president, his ministers, the quorum, Joint Chiefs and their aides. For the past several days the twelve tables, each representing a colony had been changed into an overview of the entire Earth Solar system, every continent, the moon and the sun had their own table, also several planets along the way to the sun were prepared, just in case. Recent Intel put the total number of hostile forces at 13 super hives, 32 regular hives and 67 cruisers, the Wraith had again received reinforcements.

Colonel Emerson walked up to the largest table from where he had a good oversight of the entire room; it was raised a little bit and had a chair on it, the only one in the entire room. "Admirals and Commanders, for those who do not know me I am Colonel Paul Emerson of the Tau'ri Battle Cruiser Odyssey. I will be in command for the mission we are preparing right now. Gathered here is one of the largest, strongest, best forces ever. This combined fleet represents the major powers from two galaxies. Now for the battle plan. We jump the entire fleet into a position on the route from Earth to the system's sun. We'll be reasonably close but not to close as we don't want the sun's radiation to affect our sensors and shields. Hopefully this will pull out most of the entire Wraith fleet. When the fleet is on route to the sun we jump in colonial raptors with nukes. The raptors will jump into the super hive's thrusters, the objective is to destroy those thrusters so that the super hives will fly into the sun on their own, making our job a lot easier. Meanwhile the fleet will engage and destroy as many possible hives and cruisers. Be aware that the strongest Wraith weaponry are the broadsides they can deliver, a 304 or Asgard ship might be able to withstand one but colonial or Jaffa ships cannot. Their weak spots are their topside, underside and backside. Although they don't have a lot of weapons aimed forwards it will still be dangerous to be in front of them. Any questions so far?"

"If I understood you correctly the entire plan depends on the raptors jumping very close to the ships and detonating nuclear devices?" Bra'tak asked.

"Correct, don't underestimate the Colonial raptor pilots, they are very good and have had quite some training. In addition the calculations will be made by the Asgard so it will be near perfect." Emerson said.

"And that is also why the raptors are being brought to the Asgard ships?" Admiral Baker asked.

"Correct, the Asgard determined that it would be more accurate to have the raptors jump from the O'Neill's. Because the raptors will also be serviced from the Asgard ships some deck crews need to be brought over for the maintenance." Emerson explained.

"And what if your plan doesn't work, if either the Wraith don't bring their entire fleet or the raptor pilots fail?" Rak'nor asked. His question made the colonial commanders give him angry glares.

"The raptor pilots wont fail, they simply can't fail, the few things that can go wrong is a miscalculated jump which is unlikely as the Asgard will be plotting them or a pilot being unable to correct for the ship's movement which is also unlikely as those pilots are used to landing on moving battlestars which is usually a lot harder. If the Wraith don't bring all their ships we just have to hope that we'll be able to defeat what remains later on." Emerson said.

"During our battle with the Wraith our energy weapons were unable to do much damage to their hives; our regular weaponry on the other had done massive damage to the hives. I assume you want to use that to your advantage?" Adama asked.

"Yes, we know what kind of an impact Tau'ri and Colonial weaponry has the same goes for the Jaffa ships. The only ships that we have no clue to as how they'll fare against the Wraith super hives are the Asgard's. "Emerson said. "Although the Asgard have the best energy weapons, it might also be their weak spot. We've seen that the Asgard weapons installed on the 304's do little to no damage to the super hives. That being said, the weapons on the 304's are lasers firing in a very small but intense line doing damage to shields, the Asgard's main weaponry usually uses bolts which do a lot of damage to the hull of a ship instead of to the shields." Emerson said. He walked over to the chair; several of the Colonial Admirals shot him daring looks telling him not to sit in it. He pushed several buttons on the armrest and the table of the sun came to life, it focused on where the battle was planned to be.

"We'll draw them in with the fleet just sitting there the core will be made up by Asgard and Tau'ri ships. The Colonial and Jaffa ships will be placed above and under the core. As soon as we get into contact the battlestars will move above and under the Wraith fleet. Each battlestar will have one Ha'tak at their front and if possible on at the back. The Battlestars will make sure that there topside weaponry faces the enemy. The targets of everyone are the weapon stations and power generators. In addition the hanger bays are good targets while the Wraith are launching darts, secondary explosions can severely damage a hive that way. As I said before we need to watch out for their main weaponry. Because the ships have grown so much they can only fire at a very small angle which makes it easier for us to evade."

"If a ship is damaged and its shields are about to or have completely collapsed they have permission to exit the battle Asgard ships will be able to evacuate a ship if necessary, there are relay points all the way to Atlantis so that the Asgard transporters can beam the evacuees right into the city. The Asgard will also attempt to break the jamming signals the Wraith are constantly putting out, if lucky we can beam a few nukes aboard their ships, it tends to be quite effective."

"Will there be a reserve force?" One of the colonial Admirals asked.

"No, the only things were leaving behind here are the colonial freighters, other ships with relieve efforts, the Aristotle and the Eight Daniel Jacksons, they will come when we give them the all clear and bring the refugees with them." Emerson said. "Are there any other questions?" a chorus of no's or just silent nods followed. "Then there is one last thing I need to say, some already know it but just to let everybody know. I have orders to make sure that Earth does not fall into enemy hands, therefore if this attempt fails and there is no way to defeat the Wraith the Tau'ri ships will launch nuclear missiles, destroying all major populated areas, this will only be done by Tau'ri units and only after my command. In case of my death that ability goes to General O'Neill at Atlantis. Dismissed."

**Alpha Centauri system**

**2058 hours**

The first ships left the system with the usual hyperdrive window. During the night ships would depart in order to arrive near Earth's sun at 00:00 January 20th.

The real battle for Earth was about to start.

**Please R&R, here are some of my answeres to previous reviews**

**GodricGryff**

while i beleive this is a good story, I think you may have overdone the wraith thing a bit. 9 super hives and 40 or more reguler hives plus hundreads of cruiser? I am not complaining, but as a reader this seems a bit like overkill, so i was wondering if you have a plan for how to deal with the wraith fleet or if it was a bit overimagining?  
_cruisers and regular hives are still inferior to the 304's, the super hives are the problem when dealing with the Wraith, once the super hives are gone they should have no problem with the rest._  
Please keep in mind, I am not complaining, i am a fan of this story, its just constructive critism. I hope you don't mind it.

_Constructive criticism is always welcome as long as it is constructive and true._

**Boredg**

So far this story is really interesting. the envelope contingency reminds me of a a particular episode of (the osterhagen key anyone?). Im really looking forward to seeing how you portray the 305. Keep it up, cant wait for the next chapter!

_I don't watch dr. Who myself but at first I thought that the envelope contingency was a little bit too much but I am glad people appreciate it. The 305 won't be seen in this story but later I will certainly feature it._

**Dh64**

The number of hives at the start of Stargate Atlantis is around 60.  
At least 29 hive ships have been destroyed by the end of season 5 also an unkown number were destroyed by the Attero device and wraith civil war.

_The way I always understood that statement was that it was the count of hives in their part of the galaxy. Besides they've been working with the pegAsgard and it has been quite some time since the super hive attack in 2009._

**Yoda**

The Defender is a "canon" design technically, Zoic modelled it and threw it into the background of a lot of fleet shots, most prominantly it's seen during the colonial fleet's departure from the olympic carrier threat (it's one of the closest ships to the OC), and it also appears as one of the few ships fleeing from New Caprica. as for the warstar it was mentioned by bill adama i don´t remember the the name of the episode but he said something along the lines of "what would i give for a pair of negallas warstars"

_The fact that the defender was in some shots does not mean it actually fought, the creator might have envisioned it as a support ship to the battlestars but in the series it was only a civilian ship. I've taken a look at the site were all the designs were posted and immediately noticed that they were all designed before the start of the new BSG, they are made for the old BSG. For all intents and purposes I IGNORE the old BSG, whatever was stated in there does not apply in my story._

_About the Negalla's warstars, well, I haven't heard it myself but I will take your word for it and if you ever remember when in was said please let me know, it sounds like a good episode._


	6. Chapter 6

Next Chapter, Enjoy!

**If you want to comment please first read the note I have posted at the end of this chapter.**

**Close to Earth's sun **

**January 20 00:00 hours**

At first only one ship exited hyperspace, the Odyssey. A few seconds later two more 304's exited hyperspace, then four and more and more kept on coming. It took a minute for the entire fleet to arrive but when it was complete 19 304's, 5 O'Neill's, 4 Beliskners, 19 Battlestars, 36 Ha'tak and 8 Hak'tyl were assembled. The fleet quickly formed up in formation while waiting for the Wraith fleet to arrive. Their arrival could not be missed; so many flashes and hyperspace windows let alone the magnitude of the fleet. Within minutes a large part of the Wraith forces left Earth orbit and headed for the sun, not knowing they were walking into a giant trap.

The super hives formed one giant V, the hives and cruisers just formed up around the super hives. When the entire fleet had formed up they launched their darts, in response the now named Allied Fleet launched their fighters. F-302's, Death gliders and Vipers formed up in squadrons and headed into the no-man's-land between the two fleets. In addition al'kesh, Tel'tak and raptors that didn't participate in the precision strike launched to prepare bombing runs.

Aboard the Atlantia in the Gods room Colonel Emerson watched the Wraith fleet move towards his own. In front of the hives there was a wall of darts, according to the Atlantia's sensors there were over 18.000 contacts registered. In response Emerson only had around 4.500 fighters most of which were Colonial Vipers. Now was one of the days he was glad he didn't do anything stupid when his ship first met the Colonials.

"All the super hives are heading this way as are 30 hives and 60 cruisers. The Wraith have left 2 hives and 7 cruisers to defend Earth." Admiral Baker reported while watching one of the sensor screens.

"Alright, when will the Wraith fleet be in range?" Emerson asked.

"Two minutes." A Lieutenant said.

"Are the raptors ready?" Emerson asked.

"Yes sir." The lieutenant said.

"How are our fighter wings holding up out there?" Baker asked over the wireless.

"_Ready to kick some ass sir." _The reply came from Major Thrace.

"Tell them to jump in thirty seconds. When the first wave of raptors has done its job you can send in the fighters to engage the enemy darts and have the battlestars and ha'tak move to engage." Emerson said. On a wall to the side of the central console there were several clocks, one was already running and another now started running.

When the second clock reached zero dozens of small blinks represented the arrival of the Raptors, seconds later each raptor blinked out of existence only to reappear near the Asgard ships. Seconds later the nukes launched by the raptors exploded destroying the thrusters of 5 super hives. As soon as the success was reported the raptors got into position again near the O'Neill's to receive the jump coordinates. It took the Asgard cores only a minute to calculate the coordinates.

Meanwhile the fighters were about to engage the Darts.

"Alright you nuggets, broken formation razzle dazzle, keep away from those thrusters, we're gonna have nukes detonating all over those things." Major Thrace instructed her pilots. Even though they were all veterans she liked to tease them by calling them nuggets, it tended to make them fight even harder.

When the two fighter groups were close enough the Tau'ri and Colonial fighters launched their missiles at the Wraith darts. The darts immediately opened fire attempting to destroy the missiles. They succeeded in destroying about two thirds but the rest got through, over a thousand darts went up in smoke as the missiles hit their mark. Then the two fleets collided. Each fleet let out a magnitude of fire, blue bolts fired by the darts versus orange bolts from the death gliders and the more yellow rounds of the vipers and 302's. Hundreds of fighters went up in brief explosions as they were hit. The vipers immediately made a 180 turn and chased the darts who were surprised by the maneuverability, again hundreds of fighters were destroyed, this time only darts. While the darts were recovering from the sudden attack from the vipers the 302's and death gliders turned around to give the darts another pounding. When the darts recovered it turned into a full scale Dogfight.

"_Two down, more to go!"_ An Earth 302 pilot yelled

The battlestars each escorted by either one or two ha'tak now also moved forwards. The battlestars fired whatever weapon that was in position. As predicted the colonial rounds did quite some damage to the hives and cruisers.

No matter what was thrown at them the Wraith kept on going. They rapidly approached the remaining and also strongest ships of the fleet. The O'Neill's, Beliskner's, 304's and Hak'tyl's opened fire. Blue and orange plasma flew towards the Wraith ships; to the super hives it did no real damage but the regular hives and cruisers took it full on. Two O'Neill's tried their weapons at one super hive and although they did more damage than the weapons of a 304 it still wasn't enough so they moved on to the normal hives.

"Colonel, initial count on the raptors is that we lost eight, there nukes did detonate so they probably weren't quick enough." A Major reported.

"Paul, it seems that the battlestars are in position." Baker said.

"Lieutenant, transmit to the battlestars, tell them to commence steel rain." Emerson ordered. The steel rain was a small modification made by the Asgard, it allowed them to fire their weapons 1.8 times faster than normal for a short period of time before the barrels overloaded and they risked exploding.

Immediately the Wraith were thrown back by almost the double amount of rounds being flung their way. Several cruisers exploded and a hive lost one of its hibernation pods.

"The second wave of raptors ready in thirty seconds." A lieutenant announced.

"Make sure the fighters know to stay clear of the targeted hives." Emerson said.

"Already done sir." The lieutenant replied.

"Sir the Pythia has lost shields and FTL, they are evacuating." A lieutenant said.

Emerson watched the display for the Pythia, it accidently got into the firing zone of a super hive, having taken three hits several cruisers sensed an easy prey and quickly tore through the armor of the battlestar. Within minutes the once proud battlestar was transformed into nothing more than a honk of floating metal. Emerson quickly checked the other Colonial and Jaffa ships and noticed that while most ships displayed the blue husk that meant that shields were active they all showed signs of damage. The Tau'ri and Asgard ships were doing a little bit better still being in front of the hives receiving only part of the fire as most was directed at the battlestars. While the battle was raging on the eight Hak'tyl had split up in two forces and were now finding themselves a way around the fleet to ambush several retreating cruisers.

"Second wave of raptors going in." a lieutenant reported.

Immediately flashes were seen near the super hives followed by more flashes of raptors jumping out and nuclear explosions destroying the thrusters of four more super hives.

"Four super hives have been disabled while a fifth has been damaged." A lieutenant reported. "Nineteen raptors lost."

"Nine down, four to go." Emerson said.

"Sir, the remaining hives are changing course." A Colonel reported.

"When will they be off of the course into the sun?" Baker asked.

"Approximately one and a half minute." The Colonel said after he calculated the remaining time.

"How long before our raptors are ready?" Emerson asked.

"One and a half minute." The Colonel said.

"What will be their course if they miss it?"Emerson asked.

"Calculating sir." The Colonel said as he was typing franticly at his computer. When the results came in he put them on a screen. "If all our raptors are successful on their next pass the hives will miss the sun and head away from it. If they don't do anything to alter their course they will be pulled back by the sun's gravity and will pass between the Earth and its moon before crashing into the planet called Mars. If the hives impact Mars it will send enormous chunks of rock and debris as well as dust in every direction including Earth, I recommend destroying them before they reach Mars. An impact on Mars will devastate the entire system making space travel very dangerous not to mention breathing."

"Will they pass close enough to the sun to be affected by its heat and radiation?" Emerson asked.

"At a certain point yes sir." The Colonel went on to highlight a specific part of the course. "According to our computers their hull will be at half its resilience at this part of the trajectory. To get there would be dangerous, even with shields. I doubt Colonial or Jaffa ships could come so close to the sun without suffering extreme damage. Missiles and kinetic weaponry will incinerate the moment it leaves the barrel, only energy weapons will work."

"Have the raptors work as hard as possible, we need those hives taken out." Emerson said.

"Two more battlestars have just been destroyed!" A lieutenant reported.

"Which ones?" Baker asked.

"Night Flight and Atlas sir, the Jaffa have also lost several ha'tak and one of their Hak'tyl is in trouble." The same lieutenant said.

Emerson looked up at the display and saw that the first super hive was breaking through the Asgard and Tau'ri line and delivered broadsides wherever possible. The agile 304's hastily evaded the deadly blows while the O'Neill's simply took the punishment. The Beliskners however could neither move away nor take the beating and two of them went up in giant explosions as their shields were breached and generators overloaded.

"The Asgard Download Station is going to have a lot of work to do." Emerson muttered. Since the Asgard could once again reproduce more crew could be placed aboard their ships so if a ship blew up it would mean more downloads.

"Raptors are jumping." A lieutenant reported.

As Emerson watched a focused feed of the four super hives in question he saw the flashes of the jump drives and the subsequent nuclear explosions.

"All but one hive disabled, launching remaining raptors." A colonel reported. He watched the screen as well and checked his computer after the nuclear explosions disappeared. "We have a problem, that last hive is now heading straight for the moon. The results of a collision with the moon would be catastrophically, either the moon would fracture into hundreds of pieces of which most would be pulled towards the Earth by its gravitational forces or it would push the moon altogether out of its orbit towards Earth, either way, all life on the planet would be wiped out. In addition the sun's effects on the super hive will be severely lessened."

"Transmit the information to every ship and also to Atlantis, they might want to consider getting the hell of the moon. When you have done that the 304's will have a new order, they are to engage the remaining hives and cruisers. The Jaffa Forces are to make a small hyperspace jump towards Earth to secure orbit, have the Beliskners assist, or what's left of them anyways. The O'Neill's are to chase and attack the four super hives." Emerson ordered.

After the separate units received their orders the 304's abandoned their cat and mouse games with the super hives and quickly moved forwards to aid the battlestars which were now in quite a desperate situation. Five battlestars had already been destroyed while four others had jumped out. The remaining battlestars all had shield and hull damage and in several cases they were boarded. So far two 304's had been blown up and two more had to abandon the fight and get out. A third 304 was destroyed as it was hit by the shockwave of an exploding hive.

Above Earth the remaining four hak'tyl, twelve ha'tak and three Beliskners came out of hyperspace. The ships surprised the small fleet het Wraith had left behind and soon only one hive and two cruisers were left. A Beliskner and four ha'tak's exploded and a Hak'tyl had to activate its hyperspace engines to prevent a collision with the last hive that was making a kamikaze run on it. The last Wraith ships were destroyed and control over Earth's orbit was once again in allied control.

At the battlefield near the sun the last cruisers were mopped up as only two hives were remaining. Suddenly something unexpected happened; the remaining hives detonated their engines. The resulting shockwave severely damaged most shields and destroyed two battlestars and one 304.

Aboard the Atlantia everybody was thrown to the decks as the shockwave rocked the ship. When everyone was getting back up on their feet Emerson asked for a full report.

"I am only picking up six battlestars, all in some state of damage. There are only nine 304's remaining, considering their shield strength only five will be able to attack the super hives." A Major reported.

"Have those five ships rally near the point where the hives will be affected by the sun but have them stay out of harm until they can attack, I don't want them to strain the shield before it is necessary. Also make sure someone sends a message to Alpha Centauri asking them for a count on the ships that have returned and ask them to send the part of the relieve ships to Earth." Emerson ordered. "What is the situation fighter-wise?"

"Most of the darts have been mopped up, we lost 28 percent. Most fighters were spared from the hives self destruct because the battle took place behind the Wraith fleet, as they had already passed through the dogfights." A lieutenant reported.

"The super hives are launching transports and escorts." A Captain said.

"Have the fighters intercept." Emerson said.

"Fighters will probably not arrive in time, the transports are heading for the four surviving hives, they'll be there before our fighters can intercept." A lieutenant reported.

"First super hive will reach the sun in nine minutes." Baker said.

"Any signs of them trying to evade?" Emerson asked.

"None at all, they are evacuating, those ships are doomed and they know it." A Colonel said.

"How long until the other hives get close enough to the sun to be weakened?" Emerson asked.

"Twelve minutes. They'll be in close proximity for about five minutes." The Colonel said.

"How are the O'Neill's doing?" Emerson asked.

"They have disabled some weapons and have now retreated to prepare for the next fight." The colonel said. "One O'Neill had to retreat earlier as its shields were depleted it is now in orbit of Earth recharging." The Colonel said.

"Which Tau'ri ships are ready?" Emerson said.

"The Odyssey, General Hammond, Ticonderoga, Plato and Zaitsev. The General Hammond has the ZPM." The Colonel reported.

"Paul, might it be useful to transfer that ZPM either to an O'Neill or perhaps Atlantis?" Baker asked.

"Atlantis still has three ZPM's, maybe not fully charged but still two thirds full. As for the O'Neill's, those ships already have several power sources which combined give nearly as much as a ZPM, according to the core a ZPM isn't going to increase its capacity by much due to a maximum amount of energy that can run through the ships power conduits." Emerson said.

"So it'll stay at the Hammond?" Baker asked.

"Correct." Emerson replied.

"The first hive will enter the sun momentarily." A lieutenant said. A screen above the table showed a life feed of a super hive flying straight into the sun. The intense heat of the sun melted the armor and within seconds the ship blinked out of existence as it was consumed by the sun. Four hives followed the first one quickly. There was a slight delay between the first five and the second group of four hives because they had slowed down after the first group was hit. Within two minutes the second group also followed the first one in their doom. Now the only threat left was the third group of four super hives that were just as deadly as a supernova. One eventually hitting the moon while the other three would hit Mars, of all the places they could have gone to, they went for those two destinations.

Aboard the General Hammond Colonel Levy took her seat before ordering the ship to lead the attack. The O'Neill's were ahead of them a little bit and were already giving the Wraith a run for their money. It was decided to target one ship at a time. The other 304's would follow behind the Hammond which still held a ZPM and therefore had the strongest shields. The 304's would make strafing runs to do as much as possible damage to the hives.

The 304's would come in from above, and use the same tactic as the German Stuka's used during WW2, come in from high above and dive onto their enemy. The 304's would start of upside down to get all the six plasma weapons in position, fire as much as possible and then go behind the hive to start the entire process again and line up for another try.

After the action was repeated several times the first hive finally gave in. the ship broke in two and immediately the inside started burning because of the heat of the sun. The 304's quickly moved on to the next hive, by the way things were going they would not have enough time to destroy all three remaining hives. The hive they were now targeting had already received some damage by the Asgard. Having learned from the first hive's death they all targeted one section because as soon as the heat gets inside the ship the relative weak inside won't be able to withstand the heat. The second hive exploded a few minutes later.

By the time the second hive was destroyed the remaining two hives were nearly out of the suns range.

"Sir, Supreme Commander Thor reports that he'll have to stop the pursuit. His ships have simply been to long near the sun, their shields are nearly depleted." A Lieutenant said.

"Okay, how are the 304's performing?" Emerson asked.

"All ships have around 25 percent shields left. The Ticonderoga is about to make another pass." The Lieutenant said.

"Tell them it's the last, we'll need to figure out another way to destroy the remaining two." Emerson said.

As he watched a screen showing the Ticonderoga making its pass it was hit several times by the Wraith. Each time the shields were hit it would flare up brightly and quickly resettle to the light blue hue that was now surrounding every 304 because of the constant attack by the sun's radiation. The last hit however made the shields flare up a little bit longer than the previous ones; it deeply concerned Emerson because sometimes holes could form in the shields.

"We are receiving a distress call from the Ticonderoga!" An ensign yelled.

"Put it up!" Emerson quickly ordered.

The screen he was just watching changed into the bridge of the Ticonderoga and was focused on Colonel Grant. _"I repeat, we need immediate assistance, a brief glitch in the shields allowed a surge of radiation through, over half my ship's crew is dead and another 40 percent incapacitated. The bridge is clear of radiation because of the extra shielding but most of the ship is contaminated."_

"We'll get you a tow, just hang on out there, an Asgard Jackson can decontaminate the ship of any nasty radiations." Emerson said. He then turned to someone else. "Tell the other four 304's to tow the Ticonderoga out of harm's way and return her to Earth, make sure the Asgard know to give the Ticonderoga top priority."

The screen showed the Ticonderoga being guided away by the other four 304's. It wasn't as much as a tow as the Ticonderoga's engines were just fine and she only needed an escort.

"How long until those hives arrive at Earth?" Emerson asked.

"Two hours and change until the first hive hits the moon and twenty minutes later the second hive will hit Mars." A Colonel said.

"Assemble the fleet at Earth, between the moon and the planet. Get on the horn with the ships at Alpha Centauri, have them jump in immediately. Tell all the senior commanders I want a meeting here in ten minutes." Emerson said as he sat down, nobody objected.

The Colonel quickly scrambled to execute the orders.

**Control room**

**Atlantis**

The entire senior staff was assembled in the control room while all over the city people were watching big screens showing sensor readings and images signed through by an allied vessel. Atlantis also broadcasted a signal to the entire planet to show the battle raging in space. O'Neill could have sworn he heard the people on earth cheer when the first hive entered the sun, and the second, and the third and so on. Now however he was not happy, two hives had escaped the slaughter at the sun; one was heading straight for Atlantis while the second was heading for Mars.

"General, we need to fly the city out of here, that hive is heading straight for us, no matter how strong Atlantis' shields are they won't survive a super hive crashing in on them." Coolidge of the IOA demanded. Together with Woolsey he was the only survivor of the IOA. When the Wraith entered orbit over Earth they immediately scanned for shielded areas. Years before the attack every nation decided not to use shields on Earth unless it could encompass the entire planet as not to show favoritism. The IOA had illegally procured their own shield generator and had turned it on. Only IOA members were allowed to remain inside, the rest was kicked out. When the Wraith found only one building shielded, they assumed it was the Earth's government building. The Wraith flattened the entire building killing all but two IOA members.

"Oh will you shut up, have you learned nothing about Atlantis by now?" McKay yelled at the annoying IOA member. "It would take forever to start up all the systems required to fly the city out of here. We will never be able to fly the city out of here in under two hours. For all your abilities to kiss ass you are really not as smart as you think you are."

Coolidge looked dumbstruck. O'Neill however as were the rest of the personnel present looked at him with a mix of unbelief and surprise. "Finally I agree with you doctor, now Coolidge if you could just remove your sorry ass from this control room or I'll have someone do it for you." O'Neill said. Coolidge walked away as it dawned on him that he had lost control.

"Finally, that asshole is gone. Now can someone patch me through to the Atlantia please?" O'Neill asked.

"No need, we just received a communiqué From the Atlantia. Emerson wants the senior commanders onboard the Atlantia, your name is on it as well general." Chuck said.

"Then get someone to beam me over." O'Neill said.

**Battlestar Atlantia**

**Gods Room**

**00:30**

It had only been half an hour since the allied forces first jumped into the Earth solar system. Since their arrival they had destroyed eleven super hives, 32 normal hives and 67 cruisers. What they had lost was still unknown, beside the acknowledgement of the order to return to Earth they had not received any kind of information from Alpha Centauri. The number of people was much lower than the first meeting aboard the Atlantia, partly because this was a meeting for senior commanders only but also because some were killed in the battle with the Wraith. Generals O'Neill and Carter and Doctor McKay were beamed over from Atlantis to help with devising a new plan.

"Alright we've finally received word from the Alpha Centauri force, the Korolev, Normandy, Saratoga, Socrates, Minotaur and Franklin are the Tau'ri ships that have survived their escape. The Colonial vessels are the Mercury, Zeus, Acropolis, Erasmus, Pixis. Furthermore they have one hak'tyl and two ha'tak. The Asgard did not evacuate any ships except for the one O'Neill that jumped to Earth but that's more due to their downloading than anything else. So we can conclude we lost the Tau'ri Battle Cruisers Sun Tzu, Erebus, Lincoln, Moscow, Beijing and the Colonial Battlestars Rycon, Atlas, Solaria, Colombia, Athena, Night Flight, Universal and Pythia. We also lost three hak'tyl and 26 ha'tak. The Asgard lost 2 beliskners. What's left is the following: the Tau'ri battle cruisers Odyssey, Hammond, Phoenix, Vasilev, Plato, Zaitsev, Icarus, Gorbachev and the Pythagoras while the Ticonderoga is undermanned. The Colonial Battlestars Galactica, Pegasus, Atlantia, Valkyrie, Victorious, Pacifica. We also have two beliskners, and 4 O'Neills and the fifth has some damage. We've got two super hives incoming and no real way to destroy them, does anyone have an idea?" Emerson said.

"Evacuate the planet."Rak'nor suggested.

"Oh of course, we'll just stuff six billion humans in our small fleet and get our asses to some of the Jaffa planets, I'm sure they can sustain six billion extra people. McKay said sarcastically.

"Take it easy McKay; we need everybody to help think up a solution." Carter said.

"Could the Asgard beam nuclear warheads into those ships?" Bra'tak asked.

"No, we tried it when we first encountered the Wraith, since then they deploy countermeasures to prevent us from beaming nukes onboard." Emerson said.

"During the battle today we've been trying to break the jamming sequence ourselves, these Wraith have made a very good countermeasure, we probably won't be able to crack it in time." Thor said.

"What if we beamed nukes right outside their ships, maybe the blast will change their trajectory." Carter opted.

"Again a problem, we used all our nukes to disable those thrusters and by all I mean everything the Tau'ri and we have present." Adama said.

"I can change that. Admiral Baker, with your permission I would like to transport you to one of the Daniel Jacksons which will then go to your home world Caprica where it will beam up some nukes and bring them back here." Thor suggested.

"That will only change their trajectory, it won't destroy them." Emerson said.

"It'll buy us some time." Teal'c said.

"Does anyone have that report from the first attack in 2009 lying around?" O'Neill asked.

"Yes, here it is." Emerson said as he walked to a stack of files.

O'Neill quickly read through some pages when he finally found it. "Sheppard infiltrated the ship by blowing one of the dart bay's doors, he flew in and set a nuke to detonate, he then escaped by stargate." He said. When he saw the confusion in the other's faces he elaborated. "First we change their heading and then we use raptors to destroy those launch bay doors and shoot a nuke inside."

"The nuke Sheppard used was a Mark nine Gate buster with a yield of over 200 megatons and we don't have any spares lying around. The colonials don't have anything even coming close to a mark eight let alone a gate buster." McKay said.

"Do you have a better idea?" Carter asked.

"Ehm, no, but maybe the Asgard or Ancient database has a solution?" McKay offered.

"No time for that, even if there was a solution in there, something I really doubt it would still take too long." O'Neill said.

"So if we won't find any other solution this one will have to do, Supreme Commander Thor, please send a ship to pick up those Colonial nukes. The rest of you need to get your ships in position and keep trying to break through their jamming." Emerson said.

Everyone in the room walked off to get to their own ships and prepare what might be the last battle for Earth.

**Gods room Battlestar Atlantia**

**Near Earth **

**02:12**

"Commence operation in sixty seconds. All ships report status." Emerson ordered.

"_Odyssey ready."_

"_Hammond Ready to kick ass."_

"_Phoenix, as ready as we'll ever be."_

"_Vasilev ready to do our duty!"_

"_Plato ready for some action."_

"_Zaitsev ready for one last glorious fight for the motherland!"_

"_Icarus ready."_

"_Gorbachev ready."_

"_A square plus B square equals C square, oh sorry, Pythagoras ready." _

"_Battlestar Galactica Ready for action."_

"_This is Pegasus; the beast is ready for another fight."_

"_Atlantia ready."_

"_Valkyrie ready to raise hell."_

"_Victorious ready, see you when we're victorious."_

"_Pacifica ready, looking for peace."_

"_Asgard Task Force Ready."_

"_As is the Free Jaffa Task Force."_

"T minus ten seconds." A lieutenant said after all the ships had checked in.

Emerson watched as the timer ran out. When the time reached zero he picked up the phone to give the fleet their final orders. "All ships commence plan Alpha." He glared over to where Generals O'Neill and Carter were standing completely at ease and trusting his judgment.

One of the screens showed bright flashes appearing around the first Hive. The first wave of nukes, intended to send the hive on a course between the moon and Earth and past Mars deeper into the solar system. When the flashes faded the hive was still there as expected.

"Hive's course has not been changed, the nukes detonated too far away, we need to send in the raptors and 302's with the nukes." A Colonel reported.

"Launch raptors and have them jump in position, loose the nuke and jump out before it detonates. Also have the 302's and vipers on standby in case the Wraith decide to launch darts." Emerson said.

The six remaining battlestars launched their raptors which formed up in squadrons -or what's left of them- and one by one jumped into range of the super hives. Each raptor jumped about 60 meters away from the ship, well inside the anti-beaming blanket the Wraith were throwing up and 'dropped' their nukes and then left. The subsequent explosions drove the hive a few degrees of course.

"It's working sir, but we might have a problem, the second hive is going for the moon and it just got pushed towards the centre of the moon making it a lot more difficult to deflect it." A lieutenant said.

"Then intensify the attacks on that second hive." Emerson said.

"Already done sir."

Even though most of the fire was redirected to the second hive the first one was still under attack, and it seemed to work.

"The first hive has sufficiently enough been deflected to not pose a threat to Earth."A Captain reported.

"How about the second?" Emerson asked.

"It's going to be a close one; it'll pass straight over Atlantis, assuming it doesn't hit it." A colonel reported.

The hive moved closer and closer towards Atlantis. All along the city people were watching out of windows or from balconies to see the behemoth coming closer. At first it looked like it was going to hit but it looked more and more as if it was going to miss. When the ship was only about a hundred kilometers, a few minutes away alarms started blaring all over the control room. Atlantis' computed had finally picked up on the threat and with its very precise calculations it determined that a collision was inevitable. As people were quickly ushered inside by the alarms whole sections started locking down in case the shields failed and a breach of the hull was formed.

Ultimately the hive passed straight over the shields, its underside scraped the shields draining an enormous amount of energy and doing massive damage to several systems. Halfway through the Atlantis' computer decided to deactivate the top part of the shield as the continuous strain was destroying the city. The computer quickly adjusted for the dimensions of the super hive which wasn't as difficult as it already had the schematics. What the computer didn't know was that there were beaming stations on the underside of the hive which immediately started beaming in Wraith drones in order to take over Atlantis.

Inside the control room, close to the open shield people were getting back up their feet and flashing on their flashlights. The computer had taken control and had cut most of the power going to the central tower including lights. The commanders had no clue what had happened during the collision.

"Get communications back online, get on the horn to the Atlantia. Make sure we get power up ASAP and have every section of the city report in." Sheppard yelled. He had just found general Landry unconscious in his office, according to the medics he'd be fine, only a big bump on the head and a killer headache.

The lights flashed back online as the computer relinquished control of every system and restored power to the affected sectors. Immediately a communications feed came in.

"_Atlantis respond, this is General O'Neill, what is your status. Do you require medical aid; are there any signs of Wraith on the base?"_

Wraith, in Atlantis, what the hell happened? Sheppard asked himself. "What do you mean by boarded, our shields were graced by the hive not penetrated." I think he mentally added.

"_We detected a breach in your shields and power spikes consistent with Wraith beaming technology, the ones they usually use on their darts." _Carter explained.

"Let me check, we're just getting power back online." Sheppard said. He walked over to the life signs station and activated it. The screen came online and a lay-out of the city showed where people were. At first Sheppard didn't notice anything out of the ordinary but then more blips appeared blips that shouldn't be there. "Eh Atlantia, this is Atlantis, I think we are being boarded." Sheppard turned to Major Lorne who stood beside him. "Major, spool up every security unit we have, tell them to secure the city part by part. Most of the city has been shut down so there are only very few places the Wraith can go."

"_Colonel Sheppard, do you need help?"_ Emerson asked.

"Some help would be appreciated sir." Sheppard replied.

"_Alright, we'll send in the Colonial marines."_ Emerson replied.

Less than an minute later the first squads of Colonial marines were beamed in. Each battlestar normally carried 200 marines but for this mission they had received an extra 400. The extra 400 marines were beamed in, in total 2400 marines would be beamed into the city.

In space the hive that had barely missed Atlantis was being hammered on by the Asgard and Tau'ri ships, its underside armor severely weakened by the collision with the shields made for a perfect target.

"Sir, Thor reports he might have found a way to beam a nuke into those hives!" A Colonel yelled from the other side of the room.

"Have him launch a nuke on each target simultaneously; we don't want to give them any time to adjust." Emerson ordered.

Emerson and the other commanders watched the screen intensely. After twenty seconds both hives were engulfed by a nuclear detonation, the detonation however only covered the centre of the ships. As a result of the weaker Colonial nukes the hives broke up in a dozen large pieces and hundreds of smaller pieces. The commanders in the room cheered as the last two hives were destroyed. Their joy was short-lived, what nobody had expected was that the pieces were being pulled closer to the Earth becoming meteors heading for Earth.

"Launch all Earth based 302 units, have them intercept the largest pieces first, nuclear weapons only authorized over unpopulated areas or above 100 kilometers. Also launch everything else we have." Emerson quickly ordered.

A race against time started, pilots were scrambling for their fighters to get into the air while larger ships moved into range to fire on the larger pieces from space. The first pieces would already hit home in several minutes.

Meanwhile aboard Atlantis the Razor units from the Pegasus were arriving. The Razors were a legacy of Cain, known and feared throughout the entire colonial domain. When Lee Adama took command of the Pegasus he was smart enough to keep the Razors and even intensify their training. In command of the Razors was Major Kendra Shaw, Cain's personal aid at the time of the beginning of the war quickly proved herself when the Pegasus was boarded. All the Razors were clad in completely black uniforms as was usual for ship stationed marines. Bearing heavy weapons and more made them look as tough as they were. A jumpy private quickly gave Shaw a tablet PC with the layouts of the city and gave her her orders. The twelve men squad walked to the nearest transported and was transported to one of the furthest piers.

"Fan out, Alpha team that way; I'll take beta team this way." Shaw ordered as she readied her weapon. Before the two teams could move out all the lights faded and the transporters shut down. Shaw was about to start giving orders when a blue bold flew straight past her head and impacted the wall behind her. Shaw and the marines quickly duck for cover before returning fire. By now more blue bolts were flying their way from both directions of the corridor.

"Dig in, return fire at will, let's show them why we're called Razors!" Shaw yelled while she raised her weapon to fire a burst of three bullets topping a Wraith drone. The marines quickly moved into small recesses in the wall and returned fire. A nearby window shone some light into the long corridor. Through the window the remains of the two hives could be seen heading towards Earth while being shot at by everything the Tau'ri and their allies had to offer. What worried Shaw was the sheer amount of Wraith attacking them and the number of Wraith getting up again after being shot. She only had twelve men, okay they were Razors but still only twelve men with no way to either retreat of receive back up while their munitions were finite.

"_Major Shaw, help is on their way, it'll take them twelve minutes hang on in there."_ Lorne said over the radio.

"With all due respect for my marines I doubt we can hold out that long!" Shaw yelled over all the noise of the battle.

"_There is no other way; the power to your part of the city has been severed." _Lorne replied.

"Rodger that." Shaw said before returning her attention to the battle in front of her. She noticed she was in a terrible position, surrounded on both sides with little cover and no way out her marines were forced to fight an enormous hostile force.

"Throwing a grenade!" A Sergeant yelled before he threw a grenade down the hall. The device exploded permanently killing eight Wraith.

"Aim for their heads, that's about the only thing they can't grow." A voice said. Shaw immediately recognized the voice as Gunnery sergeant Alan Parker, he had served in a exchange program with the Tau'ri marines in the Pegasus galaxy where he'd seen quite some combat. The fire of the marines weakened a bit as they all aimed for the Wraith heads. More Wraiths were killed by headshots but it wasn't enough. As one Wraith died two others stood to replace him.

"Grenades, throw some extra grenades!" Shaw yelled. She herself didn't have any grenades as she had traded them for a small experimental machine gun and its ammo. Several more grenades were thrown in both directions and more Wraith died. As she finished the fourth clip of her assault rifle she switched to her machine gun. The weapon was designed by Tau'ri and Colonial experts and was to be used against the Wraith, it fired a magnitude of small bullets all intended to harm the Wraith as much as possible to overwhelm their regenerative abilities. As she took aim a new wave of Wraith came her way. She opened fire and quickly sprayed the entire corridor actually sending Wraith to cover.

Meanwhile two marines covering the other side of the hall were hit by stunner blasts, their absence created a hole in the squad's defense. Gunny Parker saw it and moved in to fill the gap. The Wraith also noticed the gap and waited for the Gunny to reload his weapon. When they heard the clicking sounds of an empty weapon they all jumped up as one and charged the lone Gunny. As Shaw was reloading her machine gun she heard a terrifying scream behind her, when she turned around she saw a Wraith feed upon the Gunny and the two unconscious marines. Other marines also saw this and quickly killed the three feeding Wraith. Unfortunately the three marines had already died by the time the Wraith were killed.

Shaw already having lost a quarter of her squad knew she had to get them out of there. The attack from one side seamed to die down. "Okay, this is what we're going to do, Martins, Ferine and Harder you take point, take out anything up ahead but be aware that our forces are also that way and are coming this way. The rest will cover our six, we will move out as one. Reload now and throw all but one grenade, we move out in thirty seconds." Shaw yelled as she reloaded her machine gun, she was now down to her last magazine for it. After a dozen grenades cleared their backs they quickly moved out.

Before the group made it to the end of the corridor they were ambushed by four Wraith. At such a close range the marines had no time to use their weapons so instead they surged forwards surprising their enemies and quickly used hand to hand, knifes and the back end of their weapons to make quick work of the Wraith. Shaw quickly put a bullet from her sidearm into the Wraith skulls to make sure they were dead. "Move on!" she ordered as the group resumed formation and moved out.

What she couldn't see was that in the distance a wraith commander was looking at the dead body of Gunny Parker while he shook his head. Another figure walked up to him, the person was wearing a large and bulky suit.

"They are surely resilient, these humans, are they not?" The suited person asked the Wraith commander.

The Commander hissed in anger before replying. "These are not those of Earth, they are an offspring of them calling themselves the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. We had a run in with them; we destroyed five of their battlestars while we lost some cruisers and a few hives."

In orbit the first pieces entered the atmosphere, trailing long tails of fire the debris entered the atmosphere heading for Earth. The last ten minutes every able person was working as hard as possible to make sure those pieces did not hit Earth. The largest pieces that were targeted first were mostly destroyed or at least broken up in separate, smaller pieces. Unfortunately there were literally hundreds of pieces racing through the atmosphere, each capable of destroying a middle sized city, they were chased by 302's and vipers throwing everything they had at them. Now already several pieces had hit targets in Eastern Asian countries, Tokyo was missing several districts while other cities were just wiped from existence. Throughout the reasonably mild siege by the Wraith only a few million people had died, now on just a matter of minutes tens of millions were wiped out. The only computer able to keep track of all the pieces was the one aboard the Samantha Carter, an Asgard O'Neill. The ship relayed all their information to the Atlantia while it coordinated all the effort to destroy the pieces. The ship selected targets on their impact zone, regions with a high population or important industry or resources were given priority. By now it was already clear that the maps of the Earth would have to be completely redrawn; there was no piece of the planet that was not hit by debris. If a piece hit land it caused an earthquake, if it landed in a sea or ocean it would quickly create Tsunami's.

Major Shaw and her squad reached a square; they could hear gunfire up ahead. While the squad crossed the square the light were turned on. When the marines had readjusted their sight they found themselves surrounded by dozens of Wraith. On a top balcony several soldiers surrounded the Wraith commander and his suited companion.

"Surrender and you will not be harmed!" the suited person said.

"Frak you! A marine yelled.

"Why don't you do the same, the only thing I can guarantee you is a swift and painless dead. Except for you that is." Shaw said as she pointed her weapon at the suited person. When she did all the wraith were visibly concerned. "Ah, so you are their ring leader aren't you motherfracker."

Before anyone could say a thing Shaw's squad and the suited person vanished in the typical transporter flash.

Moments later colonial marines rushed in killing every Wraith they could find before heading on in search for their squad not knowing they were just beamed out.

On Earth most of the debris had hit millions were killed while more were homeless as earthquakes and tsunami's destroyed everything on the coasts of the continents. The threat to Earth was over but the trouble for Earth was not over by a long shot.

**NOTE: I am not a scientist, distances in this chapter might not be the same as in real life, I also had to change some things in order to make them fit into the story, please keep this in mind if you comment.**

**well i never thought i could put so much action in such a small window of time.**

**Please R&R**

**Thanks to my Beta Commander Thor  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Last chapter, enjoy and perhaps give me a review if you have the time.**

**thanks to Commander Thor for the Beta  
**

**Asgard O'Neill Class vessel Samantha Carter**

**Earth solar system**

**01:00, January 20**

The bright transporter lights deposited Major Shaw's squad and the lone suited person. Immediately an energy field formed around the suited man who was now more or less a prisoner. The marines lowered their weapons as soon as they saw where they were. Thor stood behind his console while other Asgard walked into the chamber. All the Asgard were shocked to say the least. The back of the suit opened up and another Asgard stepped out, this one however was different, he had numerous implants and also some kind of rank insignia on his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Thor asked.

"Thor, it is good to see you again after all this time. Surely you remember a long gone brother?" The new Asgard said while showing no emotion.

"Njord, it is you who gave these Wraith access to advanced technology wasn't it?" Thor asked.

"The Asgard race is dying. Several years ago we came across a group of humans, they were close to the Alterans and we needed some for study. It appeared there were a lot of good samples in this galaxy so we enlisted the help of the Wraith, a necessity." Njord said.

"Only the Vanir are dying, these brilliant Tau'ri have cured our disease, the Aesir are once more capable of reproduction, for the last five years our civilization has nearly doubled, our power is growing even as we speak, soon enough we will be able to retake our original form." Thor said.

"You must share this technology with us, we are your brothers." Njord demanded.

"The cure is in the hands of the Tau'ri. I doubt they'll be very forthcoming with anything now that you've destroyed half their fleet and killed millions if not billions of their citizens, why didn't you just ask us instead of immediately attacking someone?" Thor asked.

"Eh, I don't want to interrupt anything but what the frack is going on?" Shaw asked.

"Thousands of years ago, before the Wraith were even known by the Lanteans, there was a dispute among the Asgard. The Aesir and Vanir had different views on how to solve our cloning problem. The Vanir left for the Pegasus galaxy as soon as the war with the Wraith started to conduct their experiments on the humans of that galaxy and until now we have not been in contact with each other. Njord's presence only confirms what we already believed, the Pegasus Asgard as they are called by the Tau'ri are behind the upgrades to the hives." Thor said.

**Control room**

**Atlantis**

**06:32 hours, January 20**

Things had calmed down the last six hours, the threat to earth was over, and a large allied fleet now ruled the sol system as the Earth's solar system was called. The relieve supplies other nations had brought were arriving and several Asgard vessels were helping out with any kind of needs from stabilizing fault lines to clearing rubble and toxic gasses. The Asgard ships also dubbed as satellites as most were destroyed during the Wraith occupation.

"General, the white house has given you the permission to give a small speech." Chuck said.

"Well then, connect me through to the Jacksons'; have them broadcast the message on all regular frequencies." O'Neill said. He waited for the confirmation before he continued. "People of Earth, this is General O'Neill. As most of you know this night an allied fleet consisting of ships from the Jaffa, Colonial, Asgard and our own fleet have successfully liberated the sol system. During the liberation the Earth itself has sustained heavy damage, a lot of people have died. By now we know why and how the Wraith were able to attack us, without going into details we will find and destroy these murderous sons of bitches. The President of the united states together with the other world leaders has decided to speed up the formation of a new federation, the Tau'ri federation, more details will follow. "O'Neill made a cut the connection move and the connection was cut.

"Nice speech Jack." Carter said.

"What's about this new Tau'ri federation?" Sheppard asked.

"All the countries willing will be merged into it, the system will be like the US with its states but then with an extra level. The Capital will be Atlantis as nobody really owns the Moon. Outposts as the alpha and beta site will be federal colonies with no input except for the branch they belong to namely the military. Civilian colonies or other planets that will join are given a seat in the senate, the details still need to be worked out but I believe that without the IOA it will go a lot smoother." O'Neill explained.

"Sir, the president wants a meeting in ten minutes; he says he wants everyone ready in the conference room." Chuck said.

"Alright, get everyone invited here, prep the conference room." O'Neill said.

Ten minutes after hastily readying the conference room the politicians and military leaders walked in to take their seats.

Hayes stood up. "First I want to thank our allies for coming to our aid in a great time of need, their help and sacrifices will not be forgotten." Hayes waited a second before continuing. "Less than an hour ago I was contacted by Odin, the leader of the Asgard and Lya of the Nox. They had an interesting proposition. The remaining two races of the great alliance want to rebuild the alliance, this time with the Tau'ri, Free Jaffa, Colonials, Tok'ra and Hebridians and possibly more as we encounter them. Bra'tak already left to discuss the alliance with his senate while Admiral Baker has sent the proposition to his government as well. Meanwhile the Nox will approach the Tok'ra and Hebridians to make the request to them as well. Please tell me what you think."

"I Assume my prime minister is aware of this alliance?" the British ambassador asked.

"Yes, the five original IOA countries have all agreed while most of the other countries have also agreed." Hayes said quickly.

"This is monumental; an actual alliance in this galaxy could stop all wars and threats. There could finally be an organized order to deal with pirates, the Lucien Alliance and other threats." Daniel Jackson said.

An aide walked in and immediately walked to General O'Neill, he whispered something. O'Neill for his part looked concerned. When he whispered something back the aide gave O'Neill some papers who quickly read through it. O'Neill stood up to get everyone's attention. "I just received word that one of the protected planets has sent out a distress call, we do not know what kind of danger they are in, only that the automatic systems sent the distress call. We cannot dial to the planet as there is no stargate. Normal procedure would be to send a 304. Due to the extensive damage to most ships we are unable to do so. The only ship capable is the Ticonderoga, one problem; its crew has suffered massive casualties due to the radiation. As the entire fleet has suffered high casualties and the remaining personnel is required to patch up our damaged vessels we cannot man the Ticonderoga. With your permission mister president, I have a proposal to our allies, something to test this new alliance. We replace those lost with the best of the Free Jaffa, Colonials and what our own fleet can spare. We also need to add extra personnel in case there are wounded or a war is raging, therefore we need to modulate one of the Ticonderoga's hangerbays into a hospital and barracks for additional marines. In compensation for the lost amount of space for 302's I suggest we take a squadron of vipers in the other with several raptors, Colonial Vipers take less space than our own 302's while the mark eights are as good if not better."

"Master Teal'c, Admiral Adama, what do you think about such an endeavor?" Hayes asked more or less giving his consent for the OP.

"As General O'Neill said it will be a great way to test if an alliance is possible. Perhaps we can ask the Nox to send some of their people, when I first encountered them with SG-1 they were able to heal people without any equipment, it might save quite some lives." Teal'c said.

"The exchange program between our military's marine corpses has been extremely successful; I have no doubt a joint crew for the Ticonderoga will be just as successful. Of course I still need clearance from the president but I think he will give his approval." Adama replied.

"Well that clears up that subject. General O'Neill what are the casualties estimates so far?" Hayes asked.

"Over half a billion, the largest pieces came down in eastern Asia all the way from Vladivostok in the north down to Singapore in the south. Of course Europe and the US have been hit as well; several cities are partly gone while entire villages have disappeared from the face of the Earth. More alarmingly is Yellowstone National Park, several parts of debris landed close by, since 0500 this morning scientists have been hearing rumbling possibly indicating an increased activity, the Asgard are now looking into it. Other volcanoes are getting more and more active as well, if even a few would erupt it might send the planet into a small ice age." O'Neill said.

"What is the full status of the fleet?" Hayes asked.

O'Neill waved over to Landry to come and give them the situation of the fleet. Landry for his part pulled up a status sheet on a screen.

The first screen was that of the Odyssey. "As any other ship that participated the Odyssey has sustained heavy damage, the ship will need an approximately 3 weeks in dry-dock to become operational, 8 weeks without dry-dock."

The next was the Korolev. "The Korolev sustained heavy damage; they escaped to the rally point. The ship will need several months in dry dock."

Third was the General Hammond. "The Hammond is the best off bar the Ticonderoga, the ZPM gave the shields a large boost as well as the weapons, the ship does not need any time in dry dock and if necessary can be deployed within a day."

Next was the Phoenix. "The Phoenix has lost part of their crew but is otherwise intact, several systems overloaded, estimated time in dry dock, two weeks."

More ships followed and the assembled people were shocked about the state their fleet was in.

Colonel Grant, CO of the Ticonderoga walked in. he came to attention and made a sharp salute. "Colonel Grant reporting as ordered Sir."

"At ease Colonel." Hayes said. "General O'Neill has a new mission for you and is going to fill you in."

Grant looked shocked; his crew was in no state for a mission no matter what kind. "Sir? With all due respect, the Ticonderoga's crew is in no state to perform any kind of mission sir."

"That's why it'll be a joint mission with the Colonials, Jaffa and possibly the Nox and Asgard. The remaining crew of the Ticonderoga will be supplemented by personnel from other Tau'ri vessels and the other participants. Not so long ago Atlantis received a distress call from a protected planet. The call did not give us any specific details about the distress but it would not have sent out a signal if it wasn't important. We don't know much about the planet, only that it was first protected by the Ancients who later turned the protection over to the Asgard who took the planet into the protected planets treaty. Only once have the Asgard been there but unfortunately there is no real information about the planet. Your mission is to go there, and find out what is going on. In addition you are also to investigate why the Ancients took such high care of this planet. Because we don't know what kind of emergency has transpired or how large the population is, one of the Ticonderoga's hanger bays will be modulated into a field hospital and barracks. The remaining 302's will be shipped off while you will receive a squadron of Vipers and a few raptors. What's your first thought?" O'Neill asked after he was done explaining the mission.

"Wouldn't be the first time we'd go in not knowing what's ahead of us, that being said there was a distress call." Grant said. "I assume the Asgard are going to perform the modulation and repairs off the Ticonderoga?"

"According to the Asgard there is only superficial damage, nothing that can't be done in an hour worth of work. Besides we already have the modules ready at the shipyard, we were going to install them in the Saratoga but now that she's damaged the modules are yours." O'Neill said.

"When do we leave?" Grant asked.

"Assuming the Colonials, Jaffa, Nox and Asgard agree with this joint mission you will depart tonight at 1900 hours." O'Neill said.

"Alright, I think this mission can be done. The success of this mission won't depend on the crew or the Ticonderoga herself." Grant said.

"There will be one additional thing, the Asgard want to experiment with a new AI system they have developed. According to the younger geeks at the science department it can be compared with Cortana from the game called Halo." O'Neill said while Carter gave him some deadly glances. "Now I'm not sure what that AI does and for all I care I share the Colonial's standpoint on AI's but the Asgard assure us it is completely safe. The Ticonderoga will be the first ship equipped with the AI; if it proves successful the other ships might also be equipped with one."

"I assume several Asgard will join us on our mission and that there are safeguards built in the system to shut it down in case the AI goes crazy?" Grant asked.

"Yes. Thor says that eleven Asgard will join you, four to monitor the AI and two more to oversee the Core while the rest will perform varying duties. In addition the Nox will probably send some of their people to help out in the hospital; their healing powers might come in very handy. "O'Neill said.

A lieutenant walked into the room and walked straight up to the president of the United States, he whispered something in the president's ears.

"Well, it seems I have to make my speech now, if you'll all excuse me." Hayes said as he stood up. Hayes walked out the room towards a small press office, no reporters were present and only one camera was filming.

"Mister President, we only have some subjects written down, we did not have sufficient time to work out an entire speech." An aide quickly apologized.

"That's okay Amy; I'll do this one without one." Hayes said. Someone came to do the president's hear and other things; some papers were being readied while the camera crew made their last adjustments.

"Mister President, you're live in 5…4…3." Someone said. He made the last two numbers with his hands only before giving the president the go ahead.

"Citizens of the United States of America and from the planet Earth. Today our space fleet, with much help from our allies seized control of the Earth solar system. Due to some very good plans all enemy forces have been destroyed and for now we are free of any Wraith attacks. During the liberation our fleet suffered heavy losses, since the first battle we lost 8 out of 24 Deadelus class battle cruisers involved. Furthermore 10 battle cruisers were severely damaged and will need to spend considerable time repairing the damage. As of now including the ships in the Pegasus galaxy we only have eleven combat capable vessels. At this moment there is also an Allied fleet patrolling the system; Asgard, Colonial and Jaffa warships are aiding us in any way possible while relief supplies are coming in from around the galaxy. My deepest respect goes out to all those crewmembers who gave their lives to save a planet that they might not have known anything about."

The casualties are high, early estimates suggest that over half a billion humans worldwide have been killed. Let there be no mistake, we will make the sons of bitches who did this to us pay. Only a few hours ago we made a startling discovery. A race known as the Vanir, of springs of the Asgard has helped the Wraith in upgrading their hives and finding Earth. I want to clarify something before you get mad at the Asgard. A long time ago, during the Ancient-Wraith war there was a disagreement between the two tribes of the Asgard, the Aesir and the Vanir. The Vanir wanted to study humans simply by abducting them and kill them afterwards. The Aesir, who we know as the Asgard from the Ida galaxy opposed them, a war threatened. Ultimately the Vanir left for the Pegasus galaxy, there they could continue their research unhindered. Before the disclosure of the program we had only encountered them once, at that time they were not too dangerous to us. We already determined that in time we need to get back to the Pegasus galaxy in force to make them pay. We know that the Asgard will help us in that mission. Because the Wraith have declared war on the forces of the Milky way galaxy the leaders of the Jaffa, Colonials, Asgard Tau'ri and several other races have decided to form an alliance rivaling the old ancient alliance."

"Now I understand that there are still a lot of questions to be answered but I ask of you to remain patience, if your area has not been helped yet I can assure you that help will arrive soon. Rescue workers are coming in from all around the galaxy most notably the Twelve Colonies of Kobol but also the Nox and Jaffa. In time a detailed briefing will be published detailing everything in detail."

"Thank you all and god bless you all." Hayes concluded his speech. The cameras went out and Hayes walked back towards the conference room.

When he arrived in the conference room several more people had arrived. Most notably were President Adar, supreme councilor of the Asgard high council Odin, Anise and her host Freya of the Tok'ra and the leaders of several more galactic powers. All the people were standing while they waited for President Hayes.

"Well, I'm off for ten minutes and you're already making a party?" Hayes asked O'Neill playfully.

"Sir, I think we have an accord. The Asgard, Nox, Colonials, Jaffa, Tok'ra, Hebridians, Travelers and several other races not immediately represented here are willing to rebuild the Alliance of old as soon as possible." O'Neill said.

"Wow, I'd thought it would take years before that would be finished, and you've got it done in ten minutes. I need to start throwing more parties." Hayes said.

"The only race that has not yet given its consent is Earth." The British ambassador said. "The IOA council only needs your vote to approve of this alliance."

"Well you have it." Hayes said. "How about the Ticonderoga mission?"

"The Colonials, Asgard, Nox and Jaffa will lend us their assistance to form a crew." Jackson said.

"Since this new alliance will be building on the foundation left by the original alliance, we the Nox and Asgard suggest we house the leadership on the planet known to you as Heliopolis. Details about the looks of this new station will have to be discussed and made according to all participants." Lya suggested.

"That would be very good, one place where every race can meet and trade and from where the entire alliance can be governed and controlled." Jackson said.

Several more topics were discussed by the new members of the alliance, in the end the meeting dissolved and everybody went their own way.

**AN: the end of Under Siege. Don't worry; I'm already busy with the next story, if you want to read it I suggest you add me to an Author alert or that you check my profile regularly.**


End file.
